Back In Your Life
by jap2689
Summary: They ended things mutually and put everything they had behind them. But seven years later when there worlds collide and everything catches up with them again, will they walk away or hang on to the hope that they can be together again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story. I would love for you to review and let me know how it is!! Well I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary**- They ended thing mutually and put everything they had behind them. But seven years later when there worlds collide and everything catches up with them again, will they walk away or hang on to the hope that they can be together again. Haley James and Nathan Scott have moved on and both live separate lives, but after one night they can get themselves in a mess that can leave them both heartbroken. 

**_Back In Your Life_**

Haley James appeared to have the perfect life. She had a great apartment, that she shared with her two best friends in L.A.. She also had an awesome job that she wouldn't trade for the world. The one thing that sadden Haley was that she didn't have the perfect guy to go with her perfect life. Of course there were guys that Haley would sleep with for a night, but no one that she was interested in enough to keep around for the long haul.

Haley wasn't always this way. If the thought of having a one night stand would have come up 2 years ago, she would of thought it was absurd. It all changed when her and guy ended things there senior year of high school. In high school Haley and this guy dated for 3 years, they got together in there sophomore year. They were in love and even talked about getting married one day, but when college neared they realized that they had two different dreams that require them to go to different parts of the country. So thinking it was the easy thing to do, they ended things mutually. They said that if they were meant to be together, they would be one day. Now 7 years later, here Haley is still single and pushes away every guy that she grows somewhat close to. Two years early she still secretly hoped that one day the love of her life would come back to her, and she could explain to him that they made a mistake breaking up and hope that he thought the same thing. However, she gave that up. So she did the only thing she thought would help herself get over him, that was drinking and sleeping with random guys.

"Brooke…Peyton…I'm home!" Haley shouted into her apartment, but she got no response. She walked over the kitchen table and set her things down, and in the process she saw a note.

Tutorgirl,

Peyton and I are going to the mall and then over to Luke's. Tonight we are all going to that new club that just opened. We better see you there. We will probably go around 10. So put on something hot and meet us outside the club, I have VIP passes!! Later girly.

Brooke

This was Haley's life. Endless parties and bar hopping. She knew she would have to show up or she would never hear the end of it from Brooke. Being friends with Brooke definitely had its benefits, not that that's the reason they are friends, but Brooke being a clothing designer always got VIP passes the hottest clubs and bars. You could always expect to have a good time with Brooke.

Haley glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 8. So she hopped in the shower and began the process of getting ready.

Before leaving the apartment Haley glanced at herself in the mirror one more time. She was wearing and black mini skirt and a white tank top that sank pretty low in the front, showing just the right amount of cleavage. To accent her outfit she put on some black heels, diamond stud earrings, and some lose bracelets. For her hair she had it pulled into a loose pony tail, and her make up she chose to wear dark eye shadow and some shiny lip gloss. All in all she looked good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley arrived at the club and noticed that it was pact, it was definitely going to be a full house tonight. She got out of her Land Rover and handed her keys to the valet to and then noticed that her friends were already there and waving her down.

"Tutorgirl you look hot as always." Brooked stated while giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks Brooke, you look hot too." Haley replied and then continued to make her rounds. "Lucas how have you been. I haven't seen you in a long time." Haley said sarcastically while giving Lucas a big hug. The truth was Lucas was around all the time since he was dating Brooke. "Peyton you look hot also." then Haley turned and noticed someone else. "Jake! OMG I never thought I would see you again. How have you been? Where have you been? Haley said shocked. Its true Jake disappeared for some time and no one knew where he was. Haley got so excited that she ran over too him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh god Haley your starting to hurt me." Jake managed out when he noticed that she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Sorry, its just so good to see you."

"Its good to see you too Hales. But you know about the whole Nikki situation, so I kinda had to hide out for a little bit."

"A little bit! Jake you were MIA for 7 years." Haley said

"You know what Haley lets just drop it and go have some fun." Peyton said cutting in.

"Alright, I guess I can let it go for now, but Jake I'm going to want details later."

Haley and Jake were best friends. They knew each other since they were little. Once he left Haley was really upset because she lost her best friend, and he didn't even say bye. She used to look around for him or try to find out where he went, but after awhile she gave up. She figured it was useless, and he would come back when he was ready. She was really scared for him. She understood that what he was going through was hard. I mean what would you do if you just had a baby with someone you thought you loved, and then they just leave you all alone to raise a baby on your own, and then come back and want to be back in the picture. Haley always suggested that he should leave, but she never thought he would do it with out saying goodbye or letting her know where he was going.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was sitting at the bar watching her friends dance around on the dance floor. She was just out there, but she took a break to go get something to drink. She loved her friends. She doesn't know what she would do without them. They were everything to her. She has had these friends since high school, minus a few. It was always there group against the world. First there was Jake, her best friend, the one person she could always count on. Then there was Brooke and Peyton, they were her savior when Jake left her. They do everything together, they live together, work together, and party together. Then there was Lucas, they have gotten closer over the years, he filled in Jake's position when he was gone.

"Hey what is a pretty lady like you doing sitting all by herself." Haley was brought out of her thoughts and turned to look behind her. She noticed that it was a very handsome man with dark hair and dark brown eyes. Hey she could play a little.

" I would hardly say I'm by myself, I mean you're here now." Haley said while facing him better and showing off her smirk, Mark just laughed.

"Let me buy you a drink." Mark said and waved the bartender over to order a drink. " What are you drinking?"

"Just beer." Haley responded

"I'm Mark by the way." he said while extending his hand after he set her drink down.

" Haley." she took his hand and shook it.

"I already know who you are." he replied, and then laughed at the shocked look she gave him. " It may sound weird, but I love your music."

"I haven't sang in a long time, but thanks a guess." Haley replied sincerely. Haley went on tour with Chris Keller and The Wreckers after her senior year . When the tour ended, so did her singing career. She was good and she could've had a record deal, but she didn't think that's was what she wanted at that point in her life. If she was really good, she could always go back and give it a shot again.

"You know they are having a open mike night tonight. You should give it a shot." Mark suggested.

" Yeah I don't think so."

"Come on Haley I would love to hear you sing again." Mark urged on.

"You know I don't even know you, and here you are pushing me to do something that I haven't done in 6 years. So what makes you think I would even listen to you, or even consider what you are saying?" Haley questioned

"I think you will consider it because you're curious if you still have what it takes, and you want to know what its like to get up there again, you want that rush you get when you are up there in front of all those people. All I have to do is look in your eyes and see that you are dying to do it." Mark said with a confident smile because he knew he was right.

"You may be right, but I don't think I can. But just because your hot I think about it." Haley replied with a smirk.

"Oh, so you think I'm hot, your not so bad yourself." Mark countered with a matching smirk.

"I know I'm hot, I mean look at me, who wouldn't think I'm hot."

"So I see you're a cocky one Ms. James."

" No I would just say I'm confident."

"Yeah I guess. So would you say your confident about your dancing skills."

"Oh I would put those girls out there to shame."

"If you're so sure of yourself show me."

"Alright lets go."

Haley walked out onto the dance floor with Mark right behind her. Haley had her back facing Mark, and Mark had his hands on her hips. There bodies weren't touching but they were close.

Haley began swaying her hips and Mark did the same behind her. Neither of them missing a beat. Haley was enjoying herself and thought that she would play a little more, So she backed up and started grinding herself into Mark. Mark was shocked at the sudden change of pace. So liking where this was heading he gripped her hips tighter and brought her closer to him. Haley just smirked because she could feel how excited Mark was through his pants and just how much he was enjoying this. So she continued her game. Haley whipped around so she was now facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began grinding there lower bodies together. Mark nearly let out a groan at how good Haley was making him feel. The girl sure knew what she was doing. Haley had Mark exactly where she wanted him. So for her next step she leaned up and placed her lips on his. Mark took a second to respond because he never expected her to be so forward, but once that passed he kissed her back. The kiss was slow but it began to escalate to more. Soon the tongues were in a battle. However, this is exactly what Haley wanted because when the song ended, she ended the kiss, she knew Mark was expecting more but she wasn't that easy. Haley leaned up to his ear and whispered. "I had a good time, call me sometime."

Mark wasn't sure what just happened. One second he was having a good time, dancing and kissing Haley on the dance floor, and the next he is watching her walk away. "But I don't have your number." Mark shouted after her.

"check your back pocket." Haley said with a smile and kept walking.

Mark looked in his back pocket and noticed Haley had placed her card in their. 'When did she do that.' Mark thought to himself. Mark was definitely going to call her, Haley had him intrigued, and that was exactly what she wanted.

Sure Haley slept around, but she was never easy. She did want to know something about the guy before she slept with him. Right now she just had Mark hooked, and if she was right about him, he will be calling within the next week. However, Mark was different, Haley didn't feel used when she was with him like she does with the other guys. She just might give this one a shot. He did seem like a nice guy. A part of her was really hoping he would call.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright guys were going to start off are open mike night now, so if we have any volunteers just come right up." The D.J. announced. He then began playing some more music until someone came up to sing.

Everyone in the club was dancing and having a good time until the music stopped. But then they heard a voice on the stage.

"Hey guys I'm Haley James, some of you might know me, but anyways I thought I would come up here and give this a shot. Someone inspired me to come up and give it a try, so here I am. This song was probably one of the last ones I wrote, its called Halo. So here it goes…

Everyone in the club went dead silent to listen to her sing. Haley's friends stood there watching her. She always told them that she would never do it again, but here she was singing in front of a big group of people and she was doing a damn good job. They were so proud that she was finally facing her past. Haley stopped singing awhile back because it made her think of the guy who always pushed her to sing, and she was trying so hard to get over him. They couldn't be more proud of her.

Once the song ended the whole club was filled with applause, cat calls, whistles, and cheers. Haley looked out to her friends and noticed how happy they looked, she even felt happy herself.

"Thank you so much." Haley said sincerely. She then felt a silent tear roll down her cheek. The crowd was still cheering, and Haley has never felt so good in her life, she was so happy that she had the courage to come up here and relive everything again. "You guys are awesome, thanks." With that Haley walked back stage. Once she got back there all her friends were waiting for her.

"OMG Haley you were awesome." Brooke squealed and pulled Haley into a big hug.

"She's right Hales you sounded great." Lucas agreed.

"Thank you so much guys. I was so nervous and scared to get up there." Haley admitted, and then broke into tears again.

"Aww Haley you were great. It was so good to hear you sing again. Don't cry." Jake told his best friend and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry guys these are happy tears. I'm just so overwhelmed. But hey you guys go have a good time, I'm just gonna go get cleaned up real quick."

"Alright Tutorgirl you better not leave, we have to celebrate." Peyton said speaking for the first time.

"I wont I'll be out there in a minute."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was in the back room sitting on the coach just thinking things over. Getting on that stage brought back a lot of old memories. She use to do things like this all the time when she was in high school, but she also had a certain someone who pushed her to do it and someone who had confidence in her. Sure her friends had faith in her, but it was a certain tall, raven haired, blue eyed boy who always gave her the final push to do it. She wasn't sure what it was about Mark that made her want to go up there, but he was right, she wanted to know if she still had what it takes. Usually she would refuse if someone asked her to sing, but there was something about the way Mark asked her that made her want to get out there again.

"Hey you were great out there." Haley heard someone say behind her. She thought it was just another person from the club telling her how good she did.

"Thanks it means al…" Haley stopped mid sentence when she turned and saw who it was behind her. It was the last person she expected. She didn't even know what to say to him.

"Hey Hales."

"Nathan what are doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thank you for your awesome reviews. I wasn't going to update this soon but after seeing what you guys had to say made me want to update sooner…so keep the reviews up and ill try to update as soon as I can! Thanks again!

Well anyways here is the next chapter… I hope you enjoy it!

****

This chapter contains mature sexual content

Back In Your Life

Flashback- 7 years ago

Haley and Nathan were spending their last day together. That's what they agreed on. They would break up when it was time to go away for school, and tomorrow Nathan was leaving to head to Duke. Haley was leaving a week later to go to Stanford. They thought it would be easier to just end things while they leave for college, this way no one could get hurt, not that either of them had the intention of doing something wrong. However, being over 3,000 miles away would just be too hard.

Haley and Nathan were currently laying in Nathan's bed wrapped up in the sheets. Haley had her head on Nathan's chest and drew imaginary circles on his bare arms. Nathan had his arms wrapped tightly around Haley's petite body, the truth was he never wanted to let her go.

"Nathan I don't know about this, I mean maybe it could work." Haley said.

"Haley we've talked about this. It might be hard at first, but it's the right thing to do." Nathan replied. He didn't really like the idea of breaking up, but he thought the idea of a long distance relationship would be a lot harder.

" Yeah I guess your right. Its just that I love you so much and I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I already lost Jake and now I'm losing you too." Haley said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Hales you know I love you too, and it will be just as hard for me not having you around, but I will always be here for you no matter what. I may be leaving now but I will come back to you, you'll see. Hales just please don't cry, I hate when you cry." It broke Nathan's heart to see her so upset. He was close to the edge of crying himself.

"I cant help it your leaving me tomorrow." Haley mumbled out as the tears kept streaming down her face.

"Hey lets not talk about this right now. We still have the whole day ahead of us." Nathan said trying to change the subject. "lets do something." He continued as he began to wipe her tears away.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Scott." Haley said as she tried to smile . She figured it would be a good idea to forget everything for the day and just enjoy the time she had left.

"Well Miss. James I could think of a few things." Nathan said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. This made Haley laugh. Nathan loved to hear her laugh, and this was the perfect time to hear it.

"Oh yeah." Haley said while rolling her body on top of his. "what exactly do you have in mind?"

Nathan didn't answer her. Instead he crashed his lips into hers. The kiss was filled with passion and love. But it soon escalated when Haley felt Nathan's tongue trace her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she complied. Nathan moaned when he felt Haley's slick tongue massage his own. There tongues were battling for dominance. Nathan slid his hands around Haley's bare back and began caress it and hers were playing with his hair. Nathan loved when she played with his hair, it was such a turn on. When breath became an issue they broke apart, but they still couldn't keep there lips off of each other. Nathan began sucking on Haley's neck just bellow her ear, where he knew it drove her crazy. He smirked when he successfully left his mark on her and got a very throaty moan from Haley.

"God I love you Nathan. I really need you right now." Haley said out of breath. And then smirked when she felt Nathans hard length on her leg. "and it looks like you need me too."

'I love you too baby and I will always need you." Nathan mumbled into her neck as he began kissing his way down to her breasts which were already bare from last nights activities. Once he reached her right breast he took her erect nipple into his mouth and began to tease it with his teeth and then sooth it over with his slick tongue, while with his hand he kneaded her other breast. Haley moaned loudly and arched her back up begging for more. Haley loved the way Nathan made her feel. She was starting to feel the heat between her legs, her center was aching for attention. Haley couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed Nathans head up and crashed there lips together. Nathan took the opportunity to snake his hand between her legs and begin to stroke her velvety folds. Haley moaned in the process.

"Baby you are so wet down here." Nathan said huskily while slipping a finger inside her and began to rub her clit.

"Nathan baby don't stop, that feels so damn good." Haley managed to get out. Nathan looked up to catch a glance at Haley, he loved to watch her when he pleasured her. She always stuck her bottom lip between her teeth and close her eyes in ecstasy. Nathan could explode just form the site of her. Nathan slid down her body when she closed her eyes and replaced his fingers with his tongue and began to swipe his tongue across her velvety folds. Haley was in pure ecstasy, She gripped on his hair and lead him to right where she wanted him.

"You taste so good baby." Nathan said as he continued to watch her squirm. "I could eat you everyday, if I had the chance." Haley loved when Nathan talked this way with her, it made her so hot. Everything in her body was on fire with his touch and his words were just adding to the heat.

"Come here Nathan. I need you inside me." Haley managed to get out. Nathan crawled back on top of Haley, putting all his weight on his forearms. He stopped for a moment and took in the sight of her.

"You are so beautiful Hales. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you."

"I love you too. Always and forever." Nathan couldn't take it anymore, he crashed his lips onto hers and slipped his hard length insider her. They matched each other thrust for thrust. There pace was slow and gentle at first. Neither of them wanted to rush anything they wanted to cherish the time they had left together.

"Oh god Hales, you feel so good." Nathan mumbled into her neck and then moved his head to place his lips on hers. There tongues mimicking what there lower bodies were doing.

" I want you to go faster Nate." Haley ordered. Nathan began to thrust harder and faster and sometime while he picked up his pace he hit a spot that had Haley screaming.

"Right there Nate…" Haley moaned. "Oh god Nate harder"

Nathan increased his thrusts. "Like that baby."

"ummhmm." Haley couldn't barley manage words." I'm close Nate, I want you to come with me."

"a little while longer baby, I'm almost there." Haley began to suck on his ear, that always seemed to be his weak spot. Nathan groaned deep in his throat at the contact of her hot mouth sucking on his ear. A few thrusts later they both reached their climax. Nathan's body gave out and landed on top of Haley. They were both trying to catch their breath. Once they settled down, Nathan flipped them over so Haley was laying on top of him.

They spent most of their day like this. Either making love or just cuddling in bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley had just woken up and realized that the sun was just getting ready to set. Her and Nathan haven't left the bed all day. She turned around so she could face him and maybe watch him sleep for a little bit, but he was already awake.

"Hey" Haley said in a sleepy voice. "How long have you been awake?"

"Hey yourself." Nathan replied and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I've only been awake for maybe an hour."

"Nathan you should have woken me up, I hate when you watch me sleep."

"I love watching you. You look so peaceful and happy, also not to mention you talking in your sleep is the cutest thing ever." Nathan smile down at her.

"I do not talk in my sleep." Haley defended.

"Oh but you do and it is so cute."

"What do I say?"

"You usually say that I'm the sexiest man alive." Nathan said with a smirk, which earned him a playful slap on the arm. "What you do." Nathan said in defense.

"I would never even say that when I'm up, let alone sleeping." Haley said with a matching smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan asked and Haley nodded. "You're going to pay for that."

"what are you going to do about it?" Haley asked and was getting ready to run, but it was too late Nathan already had her pinned beneath him and began to tickle her. "Nathan stop, I cant breathe."

"take it back and then ill stop. Better yet I want you to say Nathan Scott is the sexiest man on the planet." Nathan said and continued to tickle her.

"I will never say that." Haley said through her giggles.

"well then I guess I'm not stopping." Nathan said and began to tickle her harder.

"Okay…Okay." Haley said out of breath. "Nathan Scott…. Is …the sexiest…. man on the… planet." Haley managed to get out through her laughter.

"Alright that's all you had to say." Nathan said while rolling off of her and gave her a peck on the lips. " And baby I already know I'm sexy." this earned him slap across his bare chest.

"You are so cocky. you're lucky I love you." Haley said kissing his chest where she had just slapped him

"Well that's good because I love you too." Nathan replied and gave her another peck on the lips.

They laid there for a few moments in a peaceful silence, until it was interrupted by Haley's stomach.

"You hungry babe?" Nathan asked while laughing

"Yeah actually I'm starving, and its not funny. We have been in bed all day and you have yet to feed me." Haley replied with a smile. "You want to guess what I'm hungry for?"

"hmm…this is a tough question, I would say me but that's a given, so I'm going to have to say Mac n Cheese." Nathan said with his smirk plastered to his face.

"How did you ever guess Mr. Scott?" Haley teased.

"Well duh Hales, it is the food of the gods." Nathan said giving Haley a sweet smile which earned him another laugh from Haley. He then got off the bed and squatted down in front of her. " get on."

"You're going to give me a piggy back ride?" Haley squealed.

"yep hop on." Haley hopped on his back and he stood up and headed to the kitchen. "and we're off." Nathan said in a loud voice and began running around with her on his back. Haley couldn't help but laugh at how childish Nathan was being. You could hear Haley's laugh all through Nathan's apartment. She hasn't been this happy in along time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came. The day they were both dreading. Nathan just finished packing the car, and Haley was watching him.

"Alright Hales, I guess this is good bye." Nathan said sadly. When he turned to look at her he noticed that she had been crying. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm going to miss you so much Nathan." Haley cried into his shirt.

"Hey, Haley look at me," when she did he continued, "We're doing the right thing. If we are meant to be together we will be someday."

"I can't wait until that day comes." Haley said with a sad smile.

"I love you Haley, and I will miss you everyday I'm gone, but you're going to go to Stanford and have a good time." Nathan said.

"I won't have any fun because you wont be there." Haley whined.

"Haley you are going to have a blast, and I promise I will call you every chance I get." Nathan promised

"Nathan I love you so much." Haley said crying harder.

"Baby don't cry, I love you too. And I promise you that I'm going to marry you someday. You'll see Haley, I'm going to come back to you and we will live happily ever after." Nathan said truthfully. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted marry Haley. He was pretty sure if they weren't going to be so far away that he would marry her tomorrow. She was it for him.

"You mean that Nathan?"

"Of course I do Haley you're my everything, you're the one for me, nothing is going to change that." Nathan said and realized that he was starting to get teary eyed himself.

"You better not meet some other girl and fall in love with her while you are there." Haley said with a smile.

"I could never love someone as much as I love you. Its not possible to be this love." Nathan said sincerely. He then checked his watch and noticed he had to leave if he wanted to make it on time for orientation. "Alright Hales I gotta go."

"Bye Nate, I love you." Haley said giving him one more hug.

" I love you too Hales, and don't you forget my promise." Nathan replied and hugged her back.

"always and forever Nate." Haley said finally letting him go.

"Always and forever." Nathan said a gave Haley one last lingering kiss before he got into his car and drove away.

Haley watched his car leave and couldn't help but cry. She felt like her heart was just ripped out of her chest, which it to her it was, it was currently in that car with the man she loves, and she may never get it back. She didn't know why she was being such a baby, she would see him again when they had break, or at least that's what she thought. Little did she know, she wouldn't see him for another seven years.

End Flashback

Present time

"Nathan what are you doing here? Haley asked in shock. She didn't know what came over her but she did the first thing she could think of, she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him giving him a big hug. Almost like it was a natural thing, Nathan wrapped his arms around her and dug his nose into her hair, taking in her scent. She still smelt of vanilla. That smell always made him weak in the knees. You would think after seven years this would be awkward, but it wasn't at all, if anything it felt right.

" Umm…I live here now." Nathan said after they both let go.

"Really last time I heard, you were living in Charlotte."

"Yeah I was playing for the Charlotte bobcats, but I got traded to the Lakers, so here I am." Nathan responded.

"It is so good to see you Nathan." Haley said hugging him again.

"You have no idea Hales." They both felt the sparks between them, there was no denying them, they would always be there.

They both stood there hugging for awhile, neither wanting to let go. Haley couldn't believe he was back. Apart of her thought she would never see him again, but here he was back in her life again. Nathan was glad he was here. He thought about Haley all the time. He always wondered what was going on in her life and if she ever thought about him. He will never admit it, but he never stopped loving her, and little did he know Haley felt same way.

"Wait how did you know to come here?" Haley asked after awhile.

"I called Luke and he told me you guys would be here." Nathan said like it was the most obvious thing world, but the look of shock on Haley's face told him otherwise. "Wait, didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't. But I will definitely kick his ass for it later." Haley said with a smile. Nathan just laughed. This Haley in front of him was definitely not the same Haley James he knew seven years ago.

"You seem different Hales." Nathan stated.

"Well you haven't seen me in seven years, I've changed." Haley said sadly. He was the main reason for her change. Once he left, her world was turned upside down.

" I saw you perform tonight. You were great." Nathan said wanting to change the subject.

"Thanks Nate, that means a lot to me." Haley said sincerely.

" no problem. So do you want to…."

"Haley!" Nathan was cut off by some guy, he turned around and noticed it was one of his new teammates. How would he know Haley? Nathan thought to himself.

"Oh Hey Mark! I thought you left." Haley said

"Nope, but I am now, I just wanted to come over here and tell you how great you were up on stage tonight." Mark said and then finally noticed that Haley had company.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have got up there if it wasn't for you." Haley replied in a flirty tone, but then noticed that Mark wasn't looking at her, but at Nathan instead. "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. Mark this is my friend Nathan, Nathan this is Mark." Haley said and both the guys shook hands.

"I would say nice to meet you, but we have already met." Nathan said to Mark.

"Oh right, you're the new guy on the team." Mark replied and Nathan nodded. Haley just looked between the two.

"wait so you guys know each other?" Haley asked confused.

"Yeah Nathan and I are both on the Lakers." Mark answered. "So anyways, Haley I was wondering if you wanted to walk me out?"

"Sure, I'll see you later Nathan." Haley said and walked away with Mark.

"Yeah later." Nathan said more to himself since Haley already walked away.

Nathan felt like his heart was just ripped out of his chest and stomped on. She has moved on. His Haley moved on and doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. He was now just considered her friend. He watched the two of them flirt at the door, and then watched Mark lean in and kiss Haley on the cheek and she smiled up at him. Nathan felt everything inside him boil. He wanted to go over there and beat Mark's ass for touching HIS Haley, but the sad thing was she wasn't his anymore, apparently she was someone else's.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it...Please Review... maybe leave some suggestions! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews. You guys are awesome. I love reading them so keep reviewing. Also if you guys want to leave some suggestion, I might use them!**

**This chapter probably isn't my best, but I wanted to have a chapter on Peyton's, Haley's, and Brooke's friendship. So that's what this chapter is. I hope you enjoy it….**

* * *

_**Back In Your Life**_

After Haley left the club she went home and tried to get some sleep, but she couldn't be so lucky. She laid in her bed all night thinking about Nathan. She had a lot of questions on her mind. Did he know I was living here? Why didn't he keep in touch? Does he want be back? Is he dating someone else? Does he still love me? Do I still love him? She didn't even know what she wanted anymore. She worked so hard to move on, but the second she saw him again, all these feeling came flooding back to her. She wasn't even sure what the feelings were, or what to do with them. She knew she was upset that he didn't keep in touch, but she also hoped that they could get a second chance at being a couple. However, then his career would get in the way. I mean that's why they broke up in the first place, because they didn't want a long distance relationship, and if he was always on the road with basketball they would be back at square one again. 'maybe I just have to get it in my head that there will never be a me and Nathan again.' Haley thought to herself 'it would be too complicated.' Haley did know that eventually she would have to sit down with him and get some answers. But for the meantime she would have to get her mind off of everything, and the thing that usually helps is some girl time with Brooke and Peyton.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Haley, Peyton, and Brooke were at work. They all work together at Brooke's clothing store, Clothes Over Bros. Brooke was in charge of designing the clothes, Peyton drew the sketches, and Haley was in charge of advertising. Together as a team they have managed to do very well.

"So Tutorgirl, we're going out tonight right?" Brooke asked

"Yeah I just have to get my mind off some things and I figured you and Peyton could help me out." Haley responded.

"You know Hales you are going to have to talk about it eventually. Its not just going to go away." Brooke said in a concerned tone. Haley has been acting strange all day. Usually she was the one who would cheer everyone up and be bouncing off the walls, but today she just sat at her desk ignoring everything around her.

"I know Brooke, its just that I'm so confused, maybe we can talk about it later." Brooke nodded. Brooke knew what was going on, but she didn't want to push Haley to talk about it because it wasn't really her place. When Haley wanted to talk, she would. Brooke was almost positive this had to do with Nathan being in town. She remembered how Haley was a couple of years ago. She would practically sit by the phone waiting for him to call, which sometimes he did, but after awhile the calls stopped. She use to hate watching Haley sit around depressed and sad. It took a lot time and help from her friends, but Haley did let go of the past eventually. Everyone was so happy when Haley moved on, but the sad thing was she wasn't the same Haley they all knew in high school. She became this big partier who slept with random guys, and never let herself get emotionally attached with anyone. Her friends saw the change, but they figured that as long as she was happy they could deal with the new Haley. But now they hoped that with Nathan in town, they will get the old Haley back.

" So Hales what are we doing tonight?" Peyton said walking into Haley's office.

"Uhhm it doesn't really matter to me, I just want to go out." Haley replied.

"don't worry girls, I have the whole night planned." Brooke said.

"Oh boy, are we going to end up in jail later too?" Peyton joked.

"P. Sawyer that was a one time thing, and let me remind you that the whole stealing my clothes back was your idea." Brooke defended.

"Yeah and I had to sit in jail all night when I didn't even do anything." Haley said. They all laughed at the memory.

" So anyways, the plan is that we will all leave here around 5 o'clock, go home and get in comfy clothes, and then we will head out and have some fun. You probably wondering what we are doing, but sorry that is all the information I can give out right now." Brooke said with a wide grin. "But don't worry tonight is going to be a blast."

"Brooke I don't like surprise. So come on just tell us where we are going." Haley begged.

"Nope, my lips are sealed." and with that Brooke walked out of Haley's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 6 o'clock when the girls finally got ready and left the apartment. They all got into Brookes car, and started driving to there secret destination.

"Okay Brooke can you tell us where we are going now? I've been trying to come up with a possibility of what we could be doing all day, but I have nothing. All you told us was to put on some sweats, and not to wear white."

"Tutorgirl have some patients, you will find out when we get there." Brooke said keeping her eyes on the road.

"She's probably going to go drop us off somewhere and then go hang out with Luke." Peyton whispered to Haley.

" Peyton I heard that, and my life doesn't revolve around Luke you know." Brooke defended.

"Oh that's right because you guys aren't with each other all the time." Peyton said sarcastically.

"So what, you and Jake were all over each other last night. What's going on with that?" Brooke asked.

'I don't know I really like him, but I don't know how he feels."

"Peyton Jake definitely likes you, have you seen the way he looks at you? I don't even think he noticed anyone else in the room last night." Haley said.

"You know that guy you were with was the same way Hales, you have no room to talk." Brooke said.

"Yeah Hales who was that, he was gorgeous."

"His name was Mark. He seems really sweet, but he's not my type." Haley replied.

" Hales you say that about every guy who wants something to do with you."

"I do not!"

"Haley just admit you push away every guy that wants to have a relationship with you." Brooke stated truthfully

"that is not true, there was that one guy, Bobby, I think his name was. We went out for a long time." Haley defended.

"A long time? Haley a month is not a long time." Peyton said

"Whatever." Haley said defeated. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window. Peyton and Brooke laughed at her childish behavior.

"Its not funny. And Brooke are we almost there?"

"As a matter a fact we are here now."

They all got out of the car, and Haley and Peyton took a look around them.

"You brought us to an arcade?" Haley questioned.

"Its not just any arcade, it has go-carts and laser tag too." Brooke answered

"Hence the reason not to wear white, I get it. This should be fun." Peyton said.

"you know what you're right, it'll be good to be a kid again." Haley said. She could really use some fun. "So what do you ladies want to get your ass kicked in first?" Haley asked. Haley laughed at the looks her two best friends were giving her.

"Oh it is on Hales." Peyton said.

"You are in for a rough night after that comment Tutorgirl" Brooke said.

The three best friends spent most of the night acting like a bunch of kids. They were all in need of a little fun. They haven't had a girls night out in a long time. They were always so busy with work and their love lives. So this little adventure was definitely needed. However, the night quickly came to and end and the three of them were ready to head back to the apartment.

"Wow Brooke that was so much fun." Haley stated with a big smile on her face.

"OMG I know. Did you see that little brat on the go-carts. He had the nerve to spin me out. I was so pissed." Peyton said.

"You, that little girl behind me kept bumping me the whole time. I told her to go around me, but she wouldn't." Brooke said

" Haha…How about laser tag, Brooke I swear you shot yourself like 20 times, I don't know how you managed to do that?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah I wasn't very good at that, I think I had my gun the wrong way." Brooke said, and her two friends laughed at her.

" We definitely have to do this again." Haley stated.

"we can make it like a once a month thing." Peyton agreed.

"I guess we could do that. So you ladies ready to go home?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I'm so tired now, I feel like an old lady." Haley said.

"tell me about it. I think the last time I was this sore was when I was in cheerleading." Peyton agreed.

The girls piled into the car and headed home. The car ride was quiet and peaceful. Haley was looking out the back window thinking things over. This night helped her get a lot of things off her mind. She could always count on Peyton and Brooke to help her out. They always had the perfect way to get her worries off her mind. She was lucky to have two best friends like that. She figured she would just deal with everything tomorrow, that was until he cell phone started to ring. She got it out of her purse and noticed it was Nathan calling, she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. So she sighed sadly and hit the ignore button.

"You want to talk about it Tutorgirl?" Brooke asked. Brooke was driving and Peyton was passed out in the front seat.

"its just that I don't know what he wants." Haley didn't even have to say his name, she already knew that Brooke would know who she was talking about.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Brooke suggested.

"Yeah I probably should, but I don't even know what I want yet."

"Well if he suggests that you two get back together, would you?"

" I don't know, a part of me would, I mean when I saw him last night all these old feelings came rushing back to me. But then another part of me wouldn't because I don't want to get hurt again." Haley said sadly. "I mean he's in the NBA now, he wouldn't be around all the time, and that was pretty much the reason we broke up in the first place"

"Well Hales you both decided on breaking up, he probably has no idea he hurt you. Maybe you should tell him how you feel, you never know he might feel the same way." Brooke said

"I know. I was such a bitch last night. I just walked off with Mark. I couldn't help it though, I was scared and I didn't know what else to do. I was just so shocked he was there, I mean I had no idea he is living here now."

"You know what Hales, I think you should talk to him. You would probably find out that he feels the same way. He seemed hurt last night too. When you walked off, he came over by me and Luke and he didn't seem to happy. You should of seen the way he lit up when Luke told him you were at the club, he looked like he was just given a million bucks."

"You are right Brooke, I just don't know if I'm ready to talk to him yet. I still need to figure out what I want. I don't even know if I want to be with him or I just want closure. But Thanks." Haley said sincerely

"No problem Tutorgirl, you can talk to me whenever you want. And you talk to Nathan whenever your ready Okay." Haley nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Haley got home she went straight to her room to go to bed. Before laying down she checked her phone and noticed that she had a couple messages.

"Hey Haley it's Mark. I just wanted to let you know that I had a good time last night. We should go out sometime. Well you have my number now, so give me a call."

Haley thought Mark was a nice guy, but she wanted to get things sorted out with Nathan first. Her friends were right, she always did push guys away because she always held onto the hope that Nathan would come back to her like he promised her seven years ago. Sure she moved on but she would never let herself get into a serious relationship. But now with Nathan living here she was really confused and didn't know what she wanted anymore. Did she want closure? Did she want him back? Her mind was on overdrive, she was so clueless to what she should do.

"Hey Hales, Its Nathan. Umm you probably ignored my call, which I don't blame you, but we really need to talk Haley. I should of told you I was moving L.A., but I just figured I would surprise you. Well anyways I wanted to know if you would meet me tomorrow at the dock on 74th street, lets say around 11. I would love it if you would come so we can catch up. So I guess I'll be there tomorrow at 11, if you come you come, if you don't then I guess I'll see you around. Well I guess that's it. Bye Hales, and again I would love if you could come tomorrow. I missed you a lot over the years"

* * *

Well there it is...I know there was no Naley...but the next chapter will be all about them!!

Please Review..Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thank you so much for your reviews... I love reading what you guys have to say... so keep it up...**

**well anyways here is the next chapter...**

_**

* * *

**__**Back In Your Life**_

It was five to 11 and there was still no sign of Haley. Nathan thought for sure that she would show up. I mean he did nothing wrong right? He might have just surprised her, but that doesn't give her any reason to be upset. He was so nervous to meet her that he planned out everything he was going to say to her the night before. He even thought about telling her how he really feels, but that would be difficult if she didn't show up. ' I guess I'll wait fifteen more minutes' Nathan said to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After listening to Nathan's message, Haley has been back and forth on whether not she should go. She figured it was now or never, but she was still scared. It was already five to eleven and she still didn't know if she wanted to go or not.

" Hales will you stop pacing, and if you want my opinion, you should go." Brooke told her friend who was walking back in forth in their living room.

"I should go huh? I mean it can't be that hard. I would just sit down and talk with him. Maybe if I'm lucky I will get some answers, but what if he lies to me. No he wouldn't lie to me, right? Its Nathan this should be easy, I have known him forever. So I should probably go." Haley nervously rambled out.

"Haley will you relax. Brooke's right you should go." Peyton agreed.

"Wait what time is it?" Haley asked

"Uhmm its 11."

"What its 11 already? OMG I'm going to be late, what if he isn't there anymore. I need to hurry. I'll see you guys later." Haley yelled while running out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was starting to have doubts that Haley was going to come. He thought for sure that she would show up. He has so much to say to her and he was really hoping that she would come.

Standing up with defeat, Nathan began to walk back to his car. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't want to see him. He was waiting for this moment all night. He could barley sleep he was so excited. He took one final look around and there was no Haley to be seen. He unlocked his car and was about to get in until…

"Nathan wait!" Nathan turned around and noticed Haley was running down the sidewalk toward him.

"sorry I'm late, do you have to go?" Haley said out of breath.

"No, I didn't think you were coming so I was going to leave."

"Well I'm here now."

"I'm glad you came Hales." Nathan said sincerely. Haley's heart began racing at the use of her nickname. She loved the way it rolled off Nathan's tongue so casually. The way he said was so sweet and comforting.

"I almost didn't." Haley said honestly. Nathan's heart dropped at her confession. She didn't even want to see him.

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever, but was only a few seconds, just staring at each other. Neither knowing where to begin or what to say. Nathan had everything all planned out word for word, but now that Haley is standing in front of him, he lost all his nerve.

"Do you know why I asked you to meet me here?" Nathan asked breaking the silence.

"No, Why? I've never been here."

"Here come with me." Nathan held out his hand, and Haley hesitantly excepted. Nathan stated walking toward the dock, but Haley didn't even realize she was moving. She was too focused on her hand being in his. She couldn't help but think that this simple of a gesture made her feel so protected. It felt so right having her small hand in Nathan's much larger one. She finally broke out of her trance when Nathan gave her hand a squeeze and she look up and noticed that he was smiling down at her.

" I was walking around the other day trying to figure this place out, and while I was out I found this dock." Nathan gestured to the dock. Haley took a glance at it for the first time and realized how familiar it looked. "It reminded me of the our dock back in Tree Hill. You don't know this, but I have actually been living here for a couple weeks. Anyways, anytime I feel out of place or lost I come to this dock because it's the only place where I feel like I'm back at home. It gives me comfort, it brings back so many memories good and bad. And well I guess I just wanted to share it with you."

"its weird, I've been living here for the past 3 years and I never noticed this place." Haley said. She knew exactly what Nathan was saying, it brought back a lot of memories and it kind of did feel like home. It was just like her and Nathan's dock back in Tree Hill.

"Yeah it's kind of hard to find. I was just out one day and found it. Barley anyone comes here. Its almost like its vacant, but that just the way I like it, quiet and peaceful."

"okay Nathan I know you didn't bring me here to just show me this, so lets cut to the chase because I don't know about you, but I have a lot of question." Haley stated.

"Yeah you're right. Lets go sit down." They walked over to one of the little tables and sat down across from each other. "Okay what would you like to know?" Nathan asked.

"Well for starters why did you stop calling. In the beginning you called like everyday, then a few months later it was a couple days a week, then it would be once a month, but after like 3 years you just stopped calling all together. I even tried to call you, but it said your number wasn't in service. I guess I just don't get why?" Haley asked.

"You have to understand Haley that it was so hard to hear your voice because I was the one that suggested that we break up in the first place, and I guess I kind of regretted that. It was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Also one of the last times I called you, you were telling me how you went on a date with this guy. Do you remember that?" Haley nodded. " Well I just figured that you moved on, so I thought it would be easiest for me to move on if I cut you out my life. Also I…" He looked at Haley and she just nodded for him to continue. " Also there was someone else." He whispered. He doesn't know why but he felt guilty that he dated someone else.

" Nathan don't beat yourself up about us breaking up, I mean I agreed to it. Also that date didn't mean anything, most of the guys I went out with meant nothing. And don't worry about seeing someone else, we weren't together anymore, but I just wished you would have called still, I mean we're friends right?" Nathan nodded. " Well then we shouldn't have to hide that stuff from each other. It really hurt me Nathan when you stopped calling." Haley said sadly "And then on top of that you get a new number, you must have really been trying to avoid me."

" I was so stupid Hales. I regret doing that to you. There were a lot of times were I would dial number, but never call. I just thought that I worked so hard to move on like you did, that calling you would make it harder. But I did miss you a lot. That never seemed to go away. I remember the day where I got traded to the Lakers. I was so excited because I knew I would see you. The last two weeks I kept avoiding everyone because I was so nervous and scared to see you." Nathan admitted.

"I never did really move on, I mean yeah I guess I did, but you will always be in my heart Nathan, and I cant do anything to change that."

" I'm really sorry Hales, I didn't know I hurt you that bad." Nathan said sincerely

"Its okay, you cant change the past. So what's done is done."

"Am I forgiven though?" Nathan asked. Haley couldn't help, but smile. He looked like a little boy who had just gotten in trouble.

"Yeah your forgiven." Haley said, and Nathan sighed with relief. Haley really couldn't stay mad at him, and plus she didn't really want to dwell on the past. "So you said you moved on, are you still with someone?" Haley couldn't help but to ask. She was dying to know.

"Uhmm no not really. What about you, are you seeing someone?" Nathan asked. Haley couldn't help but notice how he changed the subject really quickly, and what does 'not really' mean. She was going to ask but she decided to drop it. He said no right, maybe what he wanted to say came out wrong, he probably means no.

"Right now no. I have dated guys over the years but they were all meaningless flings."

" How about Mark? You were with him the other night right?" Nathan asked. It was the question that was on his mind a lot. Mark was one of his teammate and he didn't hear very good things about him.

"No, I just met him that night. We were talking, and he persuaded me to go up and sing." Haley said smiling back at the memory.

" You were great Hales. I use to love hearing you sing. I still think you should have stayed on that tour."

" Yeah the tour was fun, but I just don't think I was ready for all that, I still wanted to go to college and do other things in life. I didn't want to be tied down to something yet, and if all I ever get are open mike nights from now on, I think I'll be fine with that." Haley said. " But enough about me, what about you. What have you been up to these past 7 years?"

"Oh my gosh Hales Duke was amazing. Well the basketball part anyway. It was everything I ever imagined it to be. It wasn't easy though, especially with my attitude, coach K didn't really care for that." Nathan said and felt proud that he got Haley to smile.

"yeah that attitude of yours wasn't good. You were always so stubborn. It was your way or nothing at all." Haley said smiling.

"Yeah, but then after college I got drafted to the Charlotte Bobcats. I was actually living in Tree Hill, I commuted back and forth."

"I only go back there maybe once a year to visit my parents. They bought a house again. The whole R.V. thing wasn't working for them anymore." Haley replied. " So how did you end up here in L.A.?"

"Well I was being traded from the Bobcats and I had two options, I could either go play for New York or come out here to L.A.. I was thinking about going to New York, but you were here Hales and I wanted to stop running from everything. I thought about you all the time and I just wanted to see you again." Nathan admitted.

" You keep saying that you knew I was here. How did you know I was living here?" Haley asked

"Don't be mad, but I still kept in touch with Lucas over the years. He told me about you all the time."

"I get it you were able to talk to Luke, but not me." Haley spat out.

"Haley it wasn't like that, well maybe it was, but I told you already Hales, it was to hard. Also Luke's my brother, I kind of don't have choice."

"I know, but it still upsets me. I use to look forward to you calling."

" Hales I don't think you will ever understand how bad I feel about not calling you. I was so dumb and thought I was doing the right thing."

" Well you weren't. How could you not talk to me? I mean look at this hot body. " Haley joked. She didn't want to keep talking about things that were making her mad. So she figured a little joke will lighten up the mood.

"Well I see you're a cocky one Miss. James, the one thing I did that always drove you crazy, well that and other things." Nathan said with his familiar smirk.

" shut up, and I see you haven't lost that smirk of yours." Haley stated. " and believe me you may have drove me crazy back then, but I've had better." Haley said with a smirk of her own.

"Oh really. You have been with someone who was able to satisfy you better then me." Nathan shot back.

" Well yeah you weren't that good." Haley teased. She loved how Nathan was getting so worked up about this. She knew she was hurting his ego, but it was fun to play games with him.

"So if I touch you like this you won't get turned on?" Nathan placed his hand on the top of her thigh and began to gently inch it toward her inner thighs. Haley was trying to keep her cool, she was just joking. Nathan was and probably still is the best sex she has ever had. "Or if I do this." Nathan leaned over the table and began sucking on her neck under her ear, where he knew was her weak spot. Haley couldn't take it anymore, between him rubbing her inner thighs and him sucking on the spot that drove her crazy, she grabbed his head and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and passionate. It wasn't until Haley felt Nathan's tongue trace her lips that she realized what was going on. She quickly broke away and stood up from the table. Nathan felt so stupid, he didn't know what came over him. He was just caught up in the moment, he didn't mean for that to happen.

" Oh god, I am so sorry Nathan. I shouldn't have done that." Haley said frantically.

" No Haley that was my fault, I'm the one who should be sorry I started it." Nathan said. He stood up and walked over to Haley. "But I'm kind of glad that it happened. It felt right Haley and you know it."

" it did Nathan, but I don't want to rush into things with you. I was going to suggest that we just stay friends for awhile. Maybe see how things go." Haley said nervously. She didn't know what he would think about her suggestion.

" We will never be just friends Haley. There will always be something more between us, but if that's what you want then I'll do it."

"Alright its settled, just friends." Haley held out her hand for Nathan to shake.

"Just friends." Instead of shaking her hand Nathan stepped forward and pulled Haley into a hug. Haley felt this jolt of electricity go through her body from being in his arms. After the hug lingered longer then it should they broke apart.

" So since things are okay between us everyone is going out tonight, you should come." Haley said.

" yeah Luke told me. I will definitely see you there."

"Alright well I have to go. There still some stuff I have to do today before I go out tonight. Bye Nate."

"Bye Hales, I'll see you tonight."

With that Haley gave Nathan one final hug and left. Nathan stood there for awhile watching her walk away. He didn't really like this friends idea, but he would do whatever it takes to get Haley back. That was his goal, make her realize that they belong together. He was determined to get her back, but if she wanted him to be her friend for now then that's what he was going to be.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review..maybe if i get a lot of reviews i'll post the next chapter up tonight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy! Thanks again for the reviews. I had the next chapter done so I thought I would post it for you guys...**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Back In Your Life **_

"Haley will you relax, your outfit looks fine, you know what actually it is better then fine, it looks hot." Brooke encouraged her nervous friend.

"Brooke what am I doing. I asked Nathan to be my friend, but now I'm all nervous about what I'm going to be wearing around him. What is up with me?" Haley said.

"Hales maybe you want to be more then just friends." Brooke suggested.

"You're right I do, but I need to know that there is still something there, what am I saying of course there is something there. I guess I'm just scared. I don't want to get into something and then end up getting my heart broken again. I mean I'm 25 now I can't just be having these random flings. I need to…Ouch Brooke why did you pinch me?"

"Haley you were rambling. Also do you really think Nathan wants to be with you just for some random fling, that's ridiculous Hales. You know that is not what he wants. Have you seen the way that boy looks at you?"

" I guess you're right, I don't I'll try out this whole friends thing for awhile and see where that takes us."

"If that's what you need to do Hales then do it, but I'm telling you that boy loves you just as much as you love him." Brooke said stating the obvious.

"Love! Who said that I love him?" Haley said like it was the most absurd thing she has ever heard. "Yeah he will always have a place in my heart, but that doesn't mean I love him. We haven't seen each other in seven years. I couldn't possibly love him."

"Whatever you say Hales, but we have to get going now." Brooke said gathering her things.

"are you sure I look okay?" Haley asked for the hundredth time.

"yes, you look great." Brooke answered.

Everyone was going out to a club tonight. But it was a nicer club than they usually go to. So Haley was wearing a short black dress with black heels. Her hair was down in loose curls and she had minimal makeup on.

"Do we have to wait for Peyton?" Haley asked.

" No she is meeting us there, she went over to Jake's like an hour ago."

"Alright then lets go, we're going to be late." Haley said walking out the door. Brooke stood there shaking her head, little did Haley know was that she was the reason for them being late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Haley said, her and Brooke were late. Everyone was already in the club. So the two of them walked in and went on a search for their friends. Brooke spotted Luke first so she went off leaving Haley by herself looking for someone she could talk to while her friends were off with their boyfriends. She began surveying the club and noticed that Nathan was sitting at the bar by himself. She made her way over to the bar, but when she got close she noticed that he wasn't by himself, but with some blonde chick instead. 'its gonna be a long night.' Haley thought.

She walked away quickly because she didn't want Nathan to see that she was here by herself. So she walked across the club to another one of their bars and ordered a drink. She downed the first one, and then several more after. She was definitely not going to stand around and watch him with some girl, not sober anyway.

"Hey you want to dance?" Haley looked behind her and noticed that the question was coming from a very gorgeous looking guy.

"Sure." Haley got up and followed him to the dance floor. Hey if Nathan was with some girl, she was going to have some fun of her own. Also this would help her get her mind off of Nathan and that slut he's with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you never did answer me, what a hot guy like yourself doing sitting here all by himself?"

"I'm waiting for someone." Nathan replied annoyed. He has been sitting at the bar for a half hour waiting for Haley to show up. Then when he was sitting there this girl came up to him and hasn't left him alone since.

"Oh, so do you want to dance?" The girl asked.

"Not really." Nathan replied harshly.

"Oh come on. Just admit it you were stood up."

"You know what, I wasn't stood up. And I would appreciate it if you would go find some other guy to be a whore around because I'm not interested." Nathan got up from the bar and started looking for his friends.

"You're an ass." he heard the girl yell at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

The truth was he really couldn't be stood up since him and Haley weren't together. He wished they were, but they were just friends. The only reason why he came to the club was to see her again, but the thing was he hasn't seen her since he got here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was walking off the dance floor and headed to the bar to get another drink, she doesn't even know how many she has had, but in the two hours she has been here she knows its been a lot.

"Thanks for the dance." The man shouted behind her.

Haley turned around "No problem." she has been dancing with random guys all night. As soon as she turned around to keep walking she ran right into someone's hard chest. "Oh I'm sorry." She didn't even look up she just went to move around him until he grabbed her wrist.

"Haley, I've been looking for you all night."

"Oh hey Nathan, there you are. I saw you earlier but you were with some girl, I didn't want to distract you." Haley slurred out.

"Hales are you drunk?"

"Me." Haley said in a high pitched voice pointing to herself and swaying in the process. "No, but my drink is empty I need to go get another one."

"No Haley I think you have had enough. Come dance with me." Nathan said and held out his hand for Haley to take. He knew she was drunk, but he couldn't really bring her home because he didn't know where she lived, and he didn't think Haley was in the state to tell him. So he figured he would sober her up a little.

"Okay." Haley took his hand and followed him out on the dance floor. The D.J. was currently playing Gavin DeGraw's More than anyone. Once they got on the dance floor Haley placed her arms around Nathan's neck and Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist bringing her close to him. Their bodies were touching, and Haley placed her head on Nathan's chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. It felt so good to be in his arms.

_You need a friend _

_I'll be around _

_Don't let this end _

_Before I see you again _

_What can I say to convince you _

_To change your mind of me? _

"You look beautiful tonight Hales." Nathan whispered in her ear. Haley didn't say anything back she just looked up and smiled at him.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_Look in my eyes, what do you see? _

_Not just the color _

_Look inside of me _

_Tell me all you need and I will try _

_I will try _

"You know this is kind of ironic us dancing to this song." Nathan stated.

"Why is that?" Haley asked but she already knew the answer.

"This use to be our song, and out of the whole night they play it when we are dancing together."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_Free for you, whenever you need _

_We'll be free together, baby _

_Free together, baby _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

Even after the song ended they stayed in each others arms while the next song was playing, even though it was a faster song. Then out of no where Haley turned in Nathan's arms and started grinding her hips into his to the beat of the new song. Nathan was shocked by her sudden change of pace, but he wasn't going to complain about it, this was definitely something he could enjoy.

Haley still had her arms wrapped around Nathan's neck, but this time her back was to him. Nathan didn't loosen up his grip on her either. His arms were still circled around her waist and the side of his face was pressed to the side of hers taking in her scent. He loved her smell, it was so intoxicating. Haley continued to push her hips into his, gently rubbing her ass against his now very hard member. Nathan tried to keep control of the situation, but that was far gone out the window, he couldn't hide the fact that he was loving Haley's dancing. He was finding it hard not pull her off the dance floor and go have his way with her. Haley's body was growing hotter with each passing second, she loved having Nathan pressed up behind her. She turned around in his arm but continued to sway her hips. She didn't know what came over her but she had the sudden urge to feel his lips on hers again, so she crashed her lips into his in a fiery kiss. Nathan wasn't expecting this so it took him a second to respond, but soon his tongue was begging for entrance into her mouth, which Haley complied. They continued to make out until air became and issue.

" I want you so bad." Nathan leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You want to get out of here?" Haley asked. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this because they were suppose to be just friends, but she couldn't help she wanted him just as bad. Nathan nodded and pulled her off the dance floor and made his way toward the exit.

"your place or mine?" Nathan asked once they got outside.

"Uhhm yours." They quickly made it to Nathan's car and headed to his place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got to Nathan's house they didn't waste anytime making there way to the bedroom. They walked through the front door and Nathan brought Haley to him capturing her lips into another kiss. Haley put her arms around Nathan's neck and he grabbed for her legs so she could wrap them around his waste. Once he had Haley secure in his arms he made his way to his master suite bedroom. Once he got there he gently laid Haley in the middle of the bed and crawled on top of her, putting all his weight on his forearms. They continued kissing, and Haley reached to grab a hold of Nathans' shirt. Nathan broke the kiss and assisted her in taking it off. Once his shirt was off Nathan reached to take off Haley's dress as well leaving her in a black lacy bra and thong, and her hair was fanned out on the pillow, Nathan nearly exploded from just looking at her. Haley blushed at the way Nathan was staring at her so intensely.

"You are so beautiful Hales." Nathan said and then leaned down to unhook her bra. After he discarded her bra to the floor he bent down and began to tease each of her breast with his very skilled mouth. Haley arched her back into his mouth silently begging for him to continue. She then brought her hand down to undo his jeans, but then she struggled to pull them down. So Nathan stopped what he was doing to and helped her discard his pants. Also while he was at it he discarded her underwear as well. Now both laid completely naked examining the other's body. Its been seven years since they have seen each other this way. Haley's hands roamed over Nathan's hard abs and then up his arms and shoulders. She loved his body, it was so fit and sexy looking.

"are you sure you want to do this Hales? Because we don't have to." Nathan asked. He wanted this so bad, but if Haley was having doubts he wasn't going to push her into anything.

"Yeah I want this. I want you Nathan." Nathan didn't need anymore persuading he brought his hand down to Haley's velvety folds and found that she was already wet and ready for him. So he gave Haley one last glance to make sure she didn't want to back out. Haley loved how he was being so sweet, but she wanted this, she brought his lips to hers and gave him a sweet kiss. That was just the thing Nathan needed to know that she was okay with this. He leaned back down and captured his lips with hers and gently slid his hard length inside of her. Haley gasped at the sensation that was coursing through her body, and Nathan groaned at the feeling of her tight walls wrapped around him, it felt like heaven to him.

After a couple minutes when Nathan finally got control he began to slowly thrust inside her. He didn't want to rush anything, he wanted this night to last forever. Soon Haley was rocking her hips at the same rhythm. They stayed at this pace the most of the time, just slow and gentle.

"You feel so good Hales." Nathan grunted out breathlessly. "tell me how I make you feel Hales." Nathan commanded.

"God Nate, you make me feel so good, you are so big." Haley replied. Nathan couldn't take the slow pace anymore so he began to thrust harder into Haley. "Oh god Nate that feels good, go faster, harder." Haley moaned out and Nathan complied.

Nathan could feel Haley contracting around him, he knew she was close." Hold on a little longer Hales, I'm almost there."

A few thrusts later they were both crying out in pleasure as their orgasms hit. After Nathan's heavy breathing died down, he slipped out of her and moved to lay next her. Haley scooted her body closer to his and placed her head on his chest, and Nathan wrapped his arms around her.

"that was amazing." Nathan said.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad." Haley joked. Nathan just laughed at her comment.

After laying in silence Haley felt her eye lids getting heavy. She turned to look at Nathan and noticed that he was looking down at her with a smile. She smiled back and snuggled her head back onto his chest and closed her eyes

"I love you Nathan." With that Haley let sleep take over her. Nathan was shocked. She just said that she loved him. He really wanted to know if she meant it or if she was still drunk from before. OMG it didn't matter she still said it, she had to of meant it. He was so happy they can be together now. She admitted that she loved him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Nathan woke up and noticed that Haley was still asleep. He turned to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He loved to watch Haley sleep, heck he loved her. She looked so innocent and peaceful like she didn't have a single worry in the world. He could lay there for hours watching her sleep. However, he was soon interrupted when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello." Nathan said when he picked up. "Why are you calling me, I told you not to call…I'm sorry we can't be together anymore….yes I know that breaking up over the phone isn't the right way to do this, but you're in Charlotte, did you expect me to come there just to break up with you…..I'm sorry but I just couldn't be with you anymore….she isn't a whore, she's more then you will ever be…We weren't really dating anyway…I'm sorry but I can't be with you…So don't call me anymore you will just make things harder for me…Bye" Nathan knew he was being an ass but he wasn't going to date some other girl when there was a good chance that him and Haley could be together again. He put his phone down and turned around to see Haley standing behind him wrapped up in his sheet.

"Who was that Nathan?" Haley asked.

* * *

Well there it is... I hope you liked it. sorry to keep you guys hanging like that 

Please review and I will try to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again guys for your reviews... I love reading what you guys have to say...you guys are the best..**

**anyways here is the next chapter!!**

* * *

_**Back In Your Life**_

"Who was that Nathan?" Haley asked. On the outside she tried to play it cool like it didn't bother her that some other girl was calling Nathan, but on the inside she was really upset that there was obviously someone else in Nathan's life.

"Haley I can explain, she…"

"Nathan you don't have to explain anything to me, I was just curious. I didn't know you had a girlfriend that's all." Haley said cutting him off.

"No Haley you have it all wrong, I don't have a girlfriend, well not anymore." He felt like he needed to explain himself.

"Nathan its fine, its not like we are together. we're just friends." Haley said convincingly.

"Haley we had sex last night, I would say we are more than just friends."

"That's just it, all were just two friends who made a mistake." Haley said.

"Hales don't say that. You know last night was not a mistake." Nathan didn't understand why she was acting this way she wanted this just as much as he did, and it wasn't a mistake. "Haley you told me you loved me last night."

"Well Nathan I was really drunk, and I'm sorry but I didn't mean it." Haley lied.

"Haley will you please stop acting this way, you know last night was not a mistake." Nathan argued.

"Nathan it was, and I think that maybe we shouldn't tell your girlfriend about it." Haley replied. She couldn't even look Nathan in the eye because she knew if she did she would break down and spill out all her feelings, but she couldn't do that, not now.

"Haley I don't have a girlfriend. How many times do I have to tell you that. I broke up with her before we went to the club last night." Nathan said.

"Exactly you just broke up with her, and if you did it because of me, you made a mistake. Maybe you should call her back and work things out." Haley said sadly turning her head away. Nathan didn't miss the sad tone in her voice, he knew she was lying and he was going to get her to tell him the truth.

Nathan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Haley tried to fight him, but he wouldn't let her get away. After she stopped trying to push him away, he bent down and kissed her passionately. He then backed away, but his arms remained around her waist.

"Now tell me Haley that you didn't feel anything when I kissed you right now." Nathan challenged.

"There was nothing, I felt nothing." Haley lied and broke out of his arms. Nathan sighed. She obviously wasn't going to give in. He started to move back toward her when his cell phone started to ring. Nathan looked down a sighed when he noticed who what was.

"its her isn't it?" Haley asked she could tell by the look on his face. "Maybe you should answer. Obviously she doesn't think that you two are over." Haley said.

"No I don't want to answer it, I will talk to her later, I want to talk to you right now." Nathan said hitting the ignore button on his phone.

"Nathan lets just settle this now. Yes, we had sex last night and it was amazing, there's no denying it. However, we are just friends who made a mistake. But its okay, I'm not mad at you or anything." Haley said with a fake smile. It killed her to say those words. She didn't want to be just Nathan's friend, but he was obviously still involved in something that he needed to get sorted out.

"Whatever you say Hales. You keep telling yourself that. But I'm telling you right now that we will be together one day, and you will have to admit that you still love me eventually. I know for a fact that I still love you, I never stopped loving you." Nathan admitted.

"I'm sorry Nathan but I don't feel the same way" Haley said lying yet again. "Sorry I would stay and talk, but I have to get going. I'm suppose to hang out with the girls today. But I'll call you, we can hang out later or something because we're still friends right?"

"Uhh, yeah just give me a call." With that Haley walked out of Nathan's house. Once Haley left Nathan just broke down. He couldn't help it, the tears just started flowing freely down his cheeks. He didn't understand why Haley had to deny everything. He just practically poured his heart out to her, and she told him straight to his face that she didn't love him back. He knew that he should have broke up with that girl a long time ago, and he was right, now its just causing him problems.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Haley got outside, she allowed herself to cry. She was surprised that she was actually able to keep herself together back there. Everything she said to him was a lie, well practically everything. She couldn't put herself out there for him that easily. She would not let herself get her heart broken again, and with Nathan just getting out of a relationship, there was a good chance that could happen. When they slept together last night she felt so alive and comfortable. She knew what she was doing was right, but if she would have known that he just broke up with a girl that night she wouldn't have allowed herself to go through with, especially after hearing his phone call. By the sounds of it the girl wasn't too happy about them breaking up, and she wasn't ready to get into the middle of that.

After her tears subsided she looked around and noticed that she had no way to get home. She was debating whether or not she should go back into Nathan's and ask him for a ride, but she couldn't let him see her like this. So she decided to walk home.

Once Haley got home, she ran into the two people that she did not want to talk to right now.

" Haley James! Where were you last night?" Brooke scolded.

"Uhhm I went to Nathan's" Haley answered. She knew they wouldn't leave her alone so she might as well talk to them about it now.

"You went to Nathan's, as in Nathan Scott?" Peyton asked interested.

"Yeah." Haley sighed.

"Go Tutorgirl, what happened." Brooke said getting excited.

Haley wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them the truth or not because she knew she would just start crying again. But these are her best friends she should be able to tell them anything. And there they were again, the tears were building back up in her eyes.

"I made a mistake." Haley broke down again. She walked over to Brooke and Peyton and pulled them into a hug, sobbing into their shoulders.

"Hales what happened?" Brooke was really concerned for her friend. She hasn't seen her this upset in a long time. "Here sweetie lets go sit down." The three of them went and sat on a couch in their living room.

"Okay so last night when I was at the club I ran into Nathan and we started dancing. Next thing I know I'm kissing him, its like I couldn't help myself." Haley explained to her friends the whole situation at the bar, and how they ended up back at Nathan's house. "So when I woke the next morning I heard him arguing on the phone to some girl about how they are broken up and he doesn't want her to call anymore." Haley sobbed out.

"I don't get it Hales, he broke up with the girl before you guys slept together right? Peyton questioned.

"Well yeah, but obviously they are still having problems, or the girl didn't think that they were broken up."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't understand what the problem is?" Brooke didn't want to question Haley why she was upset, but the whole thing didn't really make since.

"Brooke he just got out of a relationship because of me. I don't want to be the reason for that girls broken heart for one, and second I don't want to risk getting my heart broken again. For all I know he loved that girl too." Haley explained.

"Haley you are too nice for your own good." Peyton told her friend.

" I know its just that I've been there before you know. I know how it feels."

"So what did he say to you about the girl?"

"Noting really, he just said that she didn't mean anything, and he said that he loved me."

"Hales that's great." Brooke said, but then noticed that Haley didn't look so happy about the news.

"I know, but I messed up. I got scared and told him that last night didn't mean anything and it was just a mistake. Also I told him that we were just friends who made a mistake. I don't know why but something inside of me is holding me back from being with him. I mean don't get me wrong I want to be, but I just have to know that its going to last this time and some girl isn't going to get in the way." Haley replied.

"Oh Tutorgirl you have some major commitment issues." Brooke laughed.

"I know, but you want to know what might help?" Haley asked with a sad smile.

"I'll go get the ice cream." Peyton said already knowing what she was talking about. Haley and Brooke laughed as Peyton walked out of the room to get the ice cream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A week later _

"Haley I still don't understand why you said yes to go on a date with him?" Brook asked her friend.

" Because Brooke I could tell that this guy was into me and I didn't want to be rude. Plus it just a one time thing." Haley explained.

"Haley do you think you are going to work things out with Nathan by going on a date with Mark?" Brooke just couldn't understand why Haley would do something so stupid.

"Brooke I've told you this many times. I'm trying to get my mind off of the whole Nathan thing. We haven't talked in a week and I just don't want to think about ." Haley and Nathan haven't spoke since that morning, accept for a acknowledgement here and there when they were out with their friends.

" Alright Hales, but you better be careful."

"Brooke I promise I will. And hey I got to go do something at work. I'll talk to you later!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan just got out of practice and was walking into the lock room. When he walked in he overheard Mark talking to another teammate. Usually he wouldn't care what they had to say, but this time it was concerning Haley.

"So dude, I heard you are taking out that hot chick for the club."

"Haley, yeah." Mark corrected.

"So is this a date, or another one of your play the sweet guy card just to get her into bed type thing." the other guy asked.

"Yeah she isn't dateable material. I just thought she had a hot body that I would love to do many things to. If you know what I a mean. Besides I hear she is like the easiest lay there is." Mark bragged.

"Dude you are so lucky."

Nathan was fuming when he heard this. He wanted to beat Mark's ass, but of course he was to stubborn. He was still upset that Haley just wanted to be his friend. So he chose not to say anything. The way he looks at it Haley is a big girl, she'll do what she wants. Deep in his heart he was hoping that she wouldn't sleep with him, and she would see past all his bull shit.

* * *

**Well there it is...Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey its been a couple days since I updated, sorry about that...anyways thanks for the reviews, they were great as always. **

**Now I dont think I wrote this next chapter to well, but I didnt want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I know some of you have been waiting for it. **

**anyways here its...**

* * *

_**Back In Your Life**_

"Haley Mark is here." Brooke shouted to her friend. "She'll be out in a minute." Brooke said giving Mark a dirty look. She didn't really like this guy. He didn't seem right.

"Thanks." Mark replied back.'whats wrong with her'

"Hey Mark." Haley said coming out of her room. She was dressed in a red knee length, strapless dress.

"Wow Haley you look beautiful." Mark knew he didn't plan on dating this girl, but he couldn't deny the fact that she looked good.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." Haley said giving him a warm smile.

"Well you ready to go."

"Yeah let me just grab my purse." When Haley went into the other room to get her purse she caught Brooke mouthing 'be careful' to her. She just nodded and went back to Mark. "Okay lets go."

Mark took Haley's hand and walked her out to his car. He opened the door for her and then went around to get in on the driver side. "Now there are some rules. I'm pretty strict about people touching the radio, but since your good looking I can make an exception." Mark joked.

"Thanks now I don't have to listen to your shity music." Haley teased. "So where are you taking me?" Haley asked.

"Well I thought, if you don't mind, that I could take you back to my place and I would cook you dinner." Mark suggested.

"Oh Alright, but don't try anything." Haley pointed at him, trying to keep a serious face, but failed miserably when she started laughing at his fake hurt expression.

"I would never dream of it. What kind of man do you take me for Miss. James." Mark teased earning another laugh from Haley.

The rest of the ride was left in a peaceful silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nate you need to relax."

"Luke you don't understand. This Mark guy is a creep thats's trying to use Haley, and I was to stupid to say anything." Nathan was pacing back and forth in his house. He was going crazy so he called Luke and Jake to come over so he would have someone to distract him, but they weren't doing a very good job.

"Yeah Nate you got that right, you are stupid." Jake commented. Lucas nodded his head laughing.

"You guys this is not funny. I heard him talking about her. All he wants to do is sleep with her. Haley is mine, he can't sleep with her." Nathan blurted out.

"Wow Nate you're a little possessive don't you think. Haley isn't exactly yours. Also its your fault, you should of said something to Haley but you two are so blind and stupid around each other that you don't even notice the others feelings, and then you two play these stupid mind games. Not to mention you are both scared." Lucas said more seriously.

"She's the one that's scared not me." Nathan defended himself.

"Okay if your not scared then why are you freaking out about what she might be doing with this Mark guy?" Lucas challenged. "If your not scared then you shouldn't worry about who she goes out with, you know since your so confident that you too will be together. But wait she just wants to be friends."

" Shut up Luke, you're suppose to be helping, not make it worse." Nathan said getting angry.

"Admit your scared little brother. You're scared that she may never want you again. Sure you may think Haley is playing games, but you could be wrong." Lucas continued.

"Okay Luke, I'm scared shitless. Is that what you wanted to hear. I fucking moved out to L.A. to be closer to her and she keeps pushing me away." Nathan admitted not only to Luke and Jake, but also to himself. This was the first time he has ever admitted that he was scared about the whole situation.

"Nate I was in your same position when I came back to Peyton. It takes time." Jake offered his help.

"Well what did you do?"

"I waited it out. I asked myself if Peyton was the one I really wanted to be with, and I knew she was so I waited for her to figure things out. Now look we're together again. Haley is just confused. I've known her for along time and she has always been this way, and if you want me to talk to her for you I will." Jake answered.

"No you don't have to do that, your right I'll just have to wait. She'll figure it out, hopefully soon." Nathan started to relax a little now. "Hey how about we go out or something, it would really help me to get my mind off things." Nathan suggested.

"I'm in." Jake agreed that Nathan could use a distraction.

"I don't know guys." Lucas said being the mature one. "it's starting to rain pretty hard out there."

"Who cares we will be inside. Come on Luke." Nathan begged. "Please do it for me. You can be designated driver if you want." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Oh thanks little brother." Luke replied sarcastically. "Alright I'm in, but you better not do anything stupid Nate."

"I won't I promise."

"Alright its settled, lets go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mark that was great. I never pictured you to be a good cook." Haley said.

"Yeah well there's a lot about me that you don't know." Mark countered.

"Well so far everything I know seems to be good." Haley flirted. "So what's next on this date?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie. Your pick." Mark suggested.

"That sounds good. Point me in the right direction."

Haley and Mark had just finished eating. Throughout the meal they held a steady conversation that was light and friendly. Haley was enjoying herself. She probably wouldn't do this again, but at least she was having a good time. She realized that everyday she spent away from Nathan, the craving to be around him only grew. After being here with Mark, who at first she was very interested in, she realized that he wasn't what she wanted. What was the point of being with someone else if Nathan would always have her heart. So instead of blowing Mark off she thought she would try to be his friend.

"How about this one?" Haley asked holding up _A walk to remember. _It was the movie that Nathan had take her to see on their first date.

"Aww man and here I thought my sister took all of her chick flicks out of there." Mark laughed.

"Well to bad mister because this is one of my favorites and we are watching it." Haley put the movie in and went to go sit on the couch by Mark. "I was kind of curious why a guy like you would own that movie." Haley smirked.

"Yeah you know me, I watch it all the time." Mark replied sarcastically

As Haley watched the movie she could point out the exact part where Nathan reached his hand over to grab hers, and when he whispered in her ear how beautiful she looked. That is the only reason why she wanted to watch this movie. It brought back all the memories of her and Nathan.

Haley was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she felt Mark's hand graze over her leg and then stop at the top of her thigh. 'okay he's not going to do anything. Just some friendly touching.' Haley thought. Well she thought wrong. Soon Mark's hand went in between her thighs. 'what is he doing.'

"uhhm I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Haley quickly excused herself.

Haley figured that maybe if she leaves he will take the hint to stop. She went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She then looked up into the mirror and was ashamed at what she saw. This use to be Haley's life before Nathan came back into it. She would have been fine with what Mark was doing back there a month ago, and that sickened her. She was such a different person, and the sad thing was thst she was just realizing this now. She has changed so much and she didn't like the person she changed into at all. After tonight she was going to set things straight. She was sick of playing games, especially with Nathan. He was all she ever wanted, and here she was pushing him away.

Haley walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch. She noticed that the movie was already half way over.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked. Haley just nodded and turned her attention back to the T.V. She then felt Mark scoot closer to her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and there goes his hand again back in between her legs. When Mark began kissing Haley's neck she couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what I have to go." Haley said standing up from the couch quickly.

"Why? We were just starting to have some fun." Mark said with a smirk on his face.

"If you mean sex, you're wrong. I never had any intention of sleeping with you." Haley said getting angry. "Who do you think I am?"

"Well I think you're hot, and I've heard your pretty good in bed." Mark still had that smirk plastered to his face. Haley was getting ready to slap it right off.

"Well I'm not like that anymore. And I can't believe I actually thought you were a good guy, but I guess you proved me wrong because your just like the rest of them."

"Its not my fault you're a whore." For that comment Mark got slapped across the face.

"Don't you fucking call me a whore. You know nothing about me!" Haley screamed. She then got her things and started walking toward the door.

"Fine be a bitch. Now you get to walk home in the rain." Was the last thing Mark got out before Haley slammed the door closed.

When Haley got outside her tears mixed with the rain. She couldn't believe that this was the life she use to live. She use to be a slut. How could she ever sleep with random guys and be fine with it. She never realized how much she changed, and now she wanted to go back and change it all. She would have never left Nathan in the first place, she would have followed him to Duke. If she did she probably wouldn't have become the person she is now and they would probably still be together. She had to go see him, and she had to tell him how she really feels. Haley turned around and started walking in the direction of Nathan's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was at the bar dancing with some girl, he didn't even know her name, but she sure could dance. It was probably almost midnight and both Jake and Lucas had already left and Nathan insisted that he would either hitch a ride with someone or walk home, his house wasn't that far.

Nathan met this girl awhile ago. He could tell she was probably some girl who just slept around. Heck maybe she slept with guys for money, but that didn't stop Nathan because he was way to drunk and having way to much fun. This girl was driving him insane with her dancing. She was so good at. They were practically having sex with clothes on the dance floor.

"Hey you want to get out of here?" Nathan asked

"You think you can handle me." the girl whispered hotly in his ear.

"oh trust me, I will blow your mind." Nathan smirked

"Alright your place it is."

* * *

Alright well there its is...Please review... I know its bad to complain about...but I havent been getting a lot of reviews so I dont know if you guys really like this story or not... so if you dont mind leaving a review...If you dont thats okay too I just hope you guys are enjoying the story!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks for the awesome reviews...This story will probably only have couple more chapters...I wasnt planing on it being very long...but anyways here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it...and thanks again for the reviews!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back In Your Life**_

Nathan and Lauren just got outside of the club, He didn't know what he was doing, hell he just found out her name was Lauren after calling her something else. The plan was to take her home and forget about everything that was going through his mind, and one thing in particular. Haley James. He thought about her all night. When he was dancing he envisioned that he was dancing with her. He couldn't stop, she was on his mind everyday, all day.

"So are we going to get going or what. Its kind of cold and raining." Lauren said from beside him. This snapped Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, and about that. I think you should just go home."

"You want to go to my place instead?" Lauren was confused. Nathan shook his head 'boy was this girl dumb.'

"No I mean you go to your house, and I'll go to mine." Nathan explained.

"But I thought we…" Lauren started but was cut off by Nathan.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I can't." Nathan didn't want her to finish that sentence. He knew exactly what they were suppose to do, and hearing it out loud would just make him feel worse. He already felt like a hypocrite. He started off the night complaining how Haley was with another guy, and here he was about to go sleep with another woman who meant nothing to him. That definitely wouldn't get Haley to love him.

"Umm okay. I don't really understand, but if that's what you want." Lauren said clearly confused. "You know I may seem like a dumb blonde, but I'm not." She continued in a hurt tone.

"No, no that's not it. There's someone else." Nathan didn't know how to explain this to her.

"Well if it will help, you can talk to me about it." Lauren offered. They were still standing out in the rain. "Here lets go sit inside."

"Are you sure. I mean I don't know if you really want to sit here and listen to me pour my heart out about some other girl."

"No its okay, come on." Lauren grabbed Nathans hand and led him over to a seat in the corner of the bar where it was more quiet. "I'm all ears."

"Okay where do I start." Nathan sat there for a moment gathering his thoughts. "Well first of all this girl, she means the world to me." Nathan said with a bright smile. "Every time I see her my stomach gets these butterflies, and I just love her so much." Nathan said with a sad smile.

"So clearly your crazy about this girl" Lauren stated.

"Yeah, but we dated back in high school, which was seven years ago. We broke up when we went to college. I saw her for the first time a couple of weeks ago, and I seriously felt like I couldn't breath, she takes my breath away. The problem is though she keeps pushing me away and I couldn't even tell you why. It hurts so bad to know that she doesn't feel the same way I do. I even told her I loved her and she still insisted that we be friends. And now tonight she went on a date with this guy that's one of my teammates, and I heard him at practice the other day say that basically his intentions were to get in her pants and dump her. You would think hearing someone say that would make me mad, which I was, but I was to stubborn to do anything about it. And now here I am sitting with you, hoping that she doesn't get hurt or that she didn't do anything with him." Nathan explained. After saying all that he just realized that he was crying. Like full out crying, tears were flowing freely down his face. "I'm sorry you probably think I'm such a baby." Nathan said attempting a smile.

"No, not at all. It just shows how much you care, and how in love you are with her." Lauren said soothingly. "also you would have been an ass in so many ways if you slept with me."

Nathan laughed "I know, and I'm sorry again for leading you on."

"No problem, and you want my advice?" Nathan nodded. "Don't give up. You keep fighting for her okay, she'll give in. I wouldn't be surprised if she is at your doorstep right now." Lauren said.

"Thanks for listening to me. I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go." Nathan stood up and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was sitting outside Nathan's house thinking of all the possible things she could say to him. It didn't even affect her that it was raining. She just wanted to set things straight with him. She wanted to quit running from her fears, and just take a chance. It would always be Nathan, she figured that out all long time ago. She just never imagined that he would really show up again. That night when she saw him, her whole body got this ache to touch him and hold on to him and never let go again. But then she got scared. Scared of the future, and what Nathan really wanted from her. When she found he loved her she was so happy, but it was the fear of losing him again that overwhelmed her. She couldn't get hurt again. I mean look at what she became the first time, who knows what would happen if he broke her heart again. But sitting here at his door step, she was going to be brave and take a chance at what her heart really wants. If she gets heartbroken again so be it, at least she will know she tried.

"Hales?"

Haley turned around and noticed that Nathan was standing behind her just as soaked as she was. She didn't know what came over her but she started crying. Actually seeing the man that she loved more then anything stand before her made her break down. It was now or never, she has to tell him what she has been feeling ever since she saw him at the club that night.

Nathan wouldn't have known that Haley was crying because of the rain, but then he heard her sob. He immediately got angry thinking that Mark hurt her. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her arms and looked deep into her brown eyes.

"What did he do to you Haley?" Nathan needed some answers.

"What? Who?" Haley was confused.

"Mark. Did he hurt you?"

"What? No, he tried to do something, but I wouldn't let him." Haley said ashamed. She was ashamed of the person she use to be.

"Then why are you crying Haley?"

"I don't know really." Haley attempted smiled.

"Okay. Then what are you doing here?" Nathan questioned. Its not that he was mad that she was here, but he wanted to know why.

"When I was with Mark tonight I realized that I don't want to be that person I use to be. I don't want to hide from what I really want." Haley answered.

"What do you want Hales?" Nathan asked hoping that it was him.

"I want you Nathan, I always have. I love you so much, but I understand if I hurt you by pushing you away. It just that I was so scared…"

"Haley.."

"No Nathan let me finish." Nathan nodded. " I was scared that you would break my heart again. I just didn't want to get hurt. I kept trying to deny the fact that I love you, and it will always be you who has my heart, but I couldn't. We said always and forever, and I'm sticking to it. I will love you Nathan always and forever, and nothing is going to change that." Haley said as the tears started pouring out of her eyes more.

Nathan stood there shocked by her words. She had finally admitted that she loved him. He couldn't be more happy. He thought it would be harder then this. On the way home he thought up this whole speech on how he would convince her that they needed to be together, but here she was saying that she feels the same way. Right now looking at her he knew it would be him and her forever, she looked so beautiful. The rain was falling all around her and she had that hopeful look in her eyes. He was mesmerized by her.

The silence was killing her. She thought he would have something to say. How could someone change there mind about loving someone so quickly.

"Oh god, you don't feel the same way. I'm so stupid you've probably moved on. You were probably out on a date right now. I'm so sorry to come here like this. I'll just leave." Haley started to walk down the steps until Nathan grabbed a hold of her wrist. He pulled her into him and crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was passionate and held all the feelings that they have for each other. The kiss was so romantic. It was just the two of them, standing in the pouring rain, lost in each others touches. When they broke apart Haley looked up and noticed that Nathan was smiling down at her.

"Hales you have no idea how happy you just made me right now. It is so good to hear you say that you love me. I've waited so long to hear those three simple words. I could never move on after I loved you, its just not possible. You mean the world to me. I love you so much. Always and forever." Nathan leaned down and gave her a light kiss.

"You really mean that?" Haley still couldn't believe it. It seemed all unreal to her.

"Of course I mean it. Without you I have no reason to live." Nathan stated. After his words Haley started crying uncontrollably again.

"I love you so much." Haley said through her tears.

"I love you too." Nathan pulled Haley into a tight hug. He was sure that he would never let her go again.

The two of them walked into Nathan's house and went to his room. They lied together in his bed. Nathan had his arms wrapped protectively around her, and Haley had her head on his chest with her arm holding onto him like he was about to slip away. She would never let him slip out of her life again.

"I don't want to ever lose you again." Haley whispered.

"You couldn't lose me even if you tried." Nathan said with a smile. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you Hales." Nathan would never get tired of saying those words to her.

"I love you too. Always and forever." and Haley would never get tired of hearing them.

* * *

**Finally Naley got together...I hope you guys liked it..please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks for the awesome reviews guys...I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story...and I hate to say but this story is coming to an end. I wanted this story to be short and sweet so there will probably only be a couple of chapters left...**

_**Back In Your Life**_

_5 months later_

"Haley…Hales…Haley snap out of it." Brooke slapped her friend on the arm.

"Ouch Brooke, what is your problem?" Haley asked rubbing her arm.

"My problem? No I don't think so, you were the one that was spacing out right now. How bout you start helping pack up your stuff. Since you know you are the one that is moving out. What are you day dreaming about anyway?"

"Nathan." Haley answered dreamily.

"Hales seriously this is getting disgusting." Peyton said walking in the room. "You guys are always spacing out thinking about the other when your not with each other. And then when you are, you guys can't keep your hands off each other. Its just not right" Peyton said annoyed.

"I can't help it I love him so much." Haley explained.

"Well that's good because I love you too." Haley turned around and noticed that Nathan was standing behind her.

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't see each other until tonight." Haley asked while giving her boyfriend a light peck on the lips.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know. Its just that I miss you so much when your not around."

"Aww I missed you too." Haley kissed Nathan again, except this time it was more heated then the last. Nathan's tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance, which Haley complied. Nathan moved his hands down to grab a hold of Haley's ass and gave it a light squeeze, which earned him a moan from Haley. They simply couldn't get enough of each other.

"Okay guys that's enough." Brooke yelled breaking up the overly happy couple.

"She's right babe, I'm suppose to be packing. You know the quicker I get this stuff packed, the sooner I get to be your roommate." Haley said with a big smile.

"Ugh. Thanks for cockblock Brooke." Nathan said annoyed sending her a dirty look which cause Haley to laugh. "And babe I can't wait to live with you." Nathan said giving Haley another short kiss.

"Okay Nathan we will never get anything done if you don't leave. You need to go." Peyton said trying to separate the two.

"Okay I guess I can go." Nathan said, but didn't loosen his grip around Haley.

"Nathan sweetie, you kind of need to let me go." Haley said with a laugh.

"But I don't wanna." Nathan said like a little boy. Haley shook her head and stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"But if you do I will make it worth your while later." Haley whispered seductively.

"Alright I guess its time for me to go. I will come back to get more of your stuff around 3." Nathan said finally letting her go. It always took a little bribing to get him to participate.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan bent down to give Haley another kiss, at least that was his plan until Brooke grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door.

"Okay hotshot time for you to go. If you keep doing that you will never leave." Brooke liked that Haley was happy, but sometimes it was just sickening.

"Alright settle down Brooke. Bye Hales, I'll be back at 3." Nathan yelled before Brooke shut the door in his face.

"Alright ladies were almost done. A few more things and then we can have a girls night." Brooke suggested.

"Brooke I would love to, but I cant. You heard Nathan he is going to be back her in a few hours." Haley said.

"No Hales we have been living together for five years. I think that deserves a proper goodbye." Brooke ordered.

"yeah come on Haley this is like the end of an era. What are we suppose to do with out you here? We will have no one to cook us breakfast or to sit down and talk with." Peyton agreed.

"You guys I will still be around. Its just that I wont be living here anymore. And don't worry you guys will sill have each other." Haley said sadly. She told herself repeatedly that she would not cry.

"but Haley you're the one who held us together. Every time we fought you're the one who helps us to see the upside of things. Also its nice having you around. And now your going to be with Nathan all the time and never have any time for us." Brooke said as tears started streaming down her face.

"Brooke please don't cry. See look now you have me crying." Haley couldn't hold it in anymore. "

"I think this calls for a group hug." Peyton said as she pulled her two best friends into a hug.

"Okay I guess I'll just have to tell Nathan that I want to spend one more night here. I'll probably have to bribe him so more, but anything to spend one more night with my girls." Haley said after they broke apart.

"Thanks Tutorgirl, and besides you and Nathan have a whole life time to be together." Brooke said.

"Aww that's sweet Brooke." Haley gave her friend another hug. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go call Nathan to tell him." Haley went into her old room and dialed Nathans number.

"_Missed me already?"_

"Hey how did you know it was me?"

"_Well every time you call the screen says 'My lover,' and you beautiful are the only lover I have." _

"I better be." Haley laughed.

"_So babe why are you calling? I just left like 20 minuets ago?" _

"Well the girls want me to spend one last night here with them. You know like a girls night."

"_Hales."_

"I know, but if you let me do this I will do that one thing you've been wanting me to do."

"_Which thing?"_

"You know the one you are always begging me to do when I'm over, but I always refuse."

"_Oh that thing. You would really do it?"_

"I promise I will do it."

"_Alright well I guess I cant say no to that." _

"That's what I thought. Well I gotta go babe. I love you."

"_I love you too. Oh and what time do you want me to come get you tomorrow morning?" _

"Come at like 9. I don't think I could spend a whole other day without you."

"_Okay that sounds like a plan. Have fun and I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye."

Haley walked out by her friends and noticed that they looked bored.

"Alright ladies. Lets have some fun." Haley shouted.

The rest of the night the three of them ordered pizza, and watched movies. It was just like old times, the three of them laughing and having a good time.

Haley was sad to be moving out of the apartment. Brooke and Peyton were her family. They were the ones who were always there for her. But this is what she wanted, she couldn't wait to live with Nathan. Just the thought of it made her smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked into the apartment, using the key Haley gave him awhile ago. It was really quiet, and quiet is the last thing that this apartment usually is. He looked around and saw no one around. So he walked over to Haley's old bedroom and saw her curled up in a ball on her bed. She had nothing covering her shivering body because all her stuff was already packed. Nathan walked over to the bed and bent over kissing her gently on her forehead which caused Haley to stir a little. However, she still didn't wake up.

"Hales, baby wake up." Nathan whispered in her ear. He laughed when she mumbled something about ten more minuets and then turned on her other side.

Nathan did the last thing he could think of. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over her body. He brought his head down to her neck and started leaving light kisses there. He smirked when he heard Haley moan. Then he began sucking on her pulse point, the spot that drove her crazy which earned him another throaty moan.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Haley smiled up at Nathan. "Now come here." Haley pulled Nathan's head down to hers crashing their lips together. She could never get enough of him. She loved the way he tasted and the way he touches her body, everything about him she loved.

"Babe wait." Nathan mumbled against her lips " I'm really enjoying this, but how about we take this to our place." Nathan suggested.

"Alright, but let me take a quick shower."

"No need. I will wash you up when we get home." Nathan smirked.

"Oh alright, if you insist." Haley smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey babe, you want to unlock the door?" Nathan asked when they walked up to the front door.

"Sure. I don't know why you cant do it though." Haley said confused.

"Well I figured since this is your first official day of living here, you would want to do the honors of unlocking the door to your house." Nathan smiled.

"Nathan you are too sweet you know that." Haley pulled out the key Nathan gave to her in the car, unlocked the door, and the two of them walked in the house together.

"So should we unpack my stuff?" Haley asked even though she really didn't want to.

"No I think we should go get you in that shower." Nathan said with a smirk. He walked over to Haley and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Nathan." Haley squealed. You could hear her laughter all through the house as Nathan walked upstairs and brought her too the bathroom.

"you know I was liking that view." Nathan said when he set her down.

"What view is that?"

"Oh, you know, your ass in my face."

"Nathan." Haley said appalled and slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Ouch babe that really hurt." Nathan mocked rubbing his chest. " and I cant help it, you have a nice ass."

"Oh yeah." Haley walked up to him and brought her hands down to the hem of his shirt and then taking it off. Once Nathan was shirtless Haley began placing light kisses on his chest where she had just slapped him. In the process Nathan hands snaked down to undo her jeans, and then slid them, along with her thong, down her smooth legs. He then reached for her shirt, Haley stilled her actions to allow him to pull it off. When Nathan took off her shirt he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, which made him harder then he already was. Nathan then cupped her face and leaned down pressing his lips into hers. Haley took the opportunity to pull down Nathan's basketball shorts and boxers. Soon after they were both naked they were stumbling into the shower.

An hour later they were both finally out of the shower. Nathan was sitting on the bed, with a towel wrapped around his waist, watching Haley as she brushed he hair. He was mesmerized by. She was so beautiful. She could be in sweats with not make up on and he would still think she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Haley looked at Nathan through the mirror she was standing in front of and noticed the look he had in his eyes. It was a look of pure love.

She turned around and sexily walked over to stand in between his legs. She bent over and gave him a passionate kiss. "You ready for round too baby?" Haley asked seductively

"Yeah, but I believe there was something you promised me, and I would love for you to do that first." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Aww man, I thought that maybe you forgot about that."

"I could never forget my favorite fantasy." Nathan corrected with his sexy smirk still apparent of his face.

"Alright lets go."

The two of them walked down the hallway and into another room where the piano Nathan bought for Haley was. Haley went to sit down at the piano, but was stopped when Nathan grabbed a hold of her towel.

"I think your forgetting something Hales." Nathan smirked.

"Your kidding right."

"Nope." Nathan then gently undid her towel and let it fall to the ground, leaving Haley in nothing. "Now you may continue." Nathan went and sat on a couch that was beside the piano.

Haley sat on the bench in front of the piano and started playing "Let's make love," by Faith Hill.

_Baby I've been drifting away  
I've been dreaming all day  
Of holding you, touching you  
The only thing I wanna do  
Is be with you, as close to you  
As I can be_

_Lets make love  
All night long  
Until all of our strength is gone  
Hold on tight, just let go  
I wanna feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Lets make love_

Nathan loved hearing Haley sing. It might just be his favorite thing in the world. Especially when she was naked and sing to him. It was always is fantasy to have her sitting at the piano with absolutely nothing on, singing to him. He was loving every minute of it. She looked so sexy sitting there without a single flaw, it was definitely turning him on. Her hair was cascading down her smooth back, and her finger were working swiftly on the keys. She moved with such grace.

_Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you, needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Lets get lost tonight  
In each other_

_Lets make love  
All night long  
Until all of our strength is gone  
Hold on tight, just let go  
I wanna feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Lets make love_

Haley looked over at Nathan and noticed that he was smiling at her, but it wasn't his usual smirk, it was a real genuine smile. He looked really happy.

_Lets make love  
All night long  
Until all of our strength is gone  
Hold on tight, just let go  
I wanna feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Lets make love_

When Haley finished. She walked over to Nathan, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to his body.

"Was it everything you ever dreamed it to be?" Haley whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, and so much more baby. You have no idea how sexy you looked right now." Nathan bent over lifting Haley into his arms bridal style. He walked them out of the room and over into their bedroom, he then laid her gently on the bed and hovered over her. He leaned in a kissed her, his lips were gently massaging hers. Haley then opened her mouth slightly allowing Nathans tongue to enter. Nathan moaned at the way Haley's velvety soft tongue was massaging his own. They finally broke apart when breath became an issue.

"I love you Nate."

"I love you too."

They spent the rest of the day making love, and cuddling in bed.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapeter...PLEASE REVIEW!! Also I'm going to try to update tomorrow..but I might not have time..so it might not be until next week when I get the next chapter up! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow guys sorry it took me so long to update...I have been really busy!!!**

**Anyways thanks again for your awesome reviews, they mean a lot to me. **

**Now this next chapter isn't that good...but the next one will be...I promise...there is some drama ahead!!!**

**Anways here it is...**

* * *

Haley was currently laying in her and Nathan's bed. She had just woken up and noticed that Nathan wasn't there, but he did leave a note saying that he was going for his morning run. She knew that moving in with him happened really fast and they still had some things to work out, but she doesn't regret it. She knew Nathan was the one for her and they would work everything out. She smiled thinking back to the time when he asked her to move in. 

"_Hales there's something I want to give you." Nathan said nervously handing Haley a small box._

"_Nathan what is this?" Haley didn't understand why he would give her anything. They've only been back together for almost five months now. There was no reason to give her anything. _

"_Open it." _

_Haley opened the box and saw a key laying inside. "You shouldn't have." Haley said quizzically. "Nathan what is this?" _

"_It's a key to the house, my house." Nathan said hoping she would accept it._

"_Are you asking me to move in with you?" _

"_Yes, I just figured that you hear almost everyday anyway, that we should just live together. I know it's a big step, but I think we can handle it. I love you Haley and I want to be here when you wake up, just seeing your face in the morning would make my day. And I want to be able to kiss you goodnight, every night. I know we still have some things to work out, and we will. I just know that I'm ready for this step. I'm ready for you to move in with me. So Hales what do you day, will you move in with me?" Nathan was so nervous that she was going to say no. He has been wanting this for awhile now, but he always chickened out. _

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?" _

"_I'll move in with you. I think we can handle this. I'm ready for the next step too." _

_Nathan didn't say anymore, he just leaned in and kissed her senseless. He was so happy that she had said yes._

"Hales babe. Are you up." She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Nathan coming up the stairs calling for her. "Haley, your still in bed." Nathan said with a smirk, standing in the doorway. "I guess I'm just gonna have to come join you again." He pulled his shirt over his head, and climbed in bed next to her.

"I just woke up actually. I was tired from all of our late night activities." Haley said matching his smirk.

"Oh yeah. You know we can do some morning activities too." Nathan suggested. His smirk still present on his face.

"As great as that sounds. I kind of just want you to lay with me, and maybe we can talk."

"I guess I can do that too." Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's petite body, and Haley laid her head on his muscular chest. "Okay so what would you like to talk about?"

"Umm….What did you do all those years when we were apart?" It was a question that Haley was always playing on her mind.

"Well my life pretty much revolved around basketball. It was also nice to be around family. My Uncle Keith and Karen had Lily. She is such a cutie. I swear she isn't even mine, and she had me wrapped around her little finger. Besides that my life was boring. I usually stayed home, I went to a couple parties and events here and there, but that's it. I was around the same old people we grew up with" Nathan answered.

"You know what we should do. We should go back to Tree Hill sometime. You know to like visit. I haven't been there in so long, and it would be nice to see everyone again." Haley suggested.

"yeah, we could do that. Its off season now so whenever you want to go let me know. I'll probably have to take some time off of training, but coach won't mind." Nathan said.

"Wow. Now I'm really excited. We should like get everyone to go. It will be like a little reunion. We can call up Skills and Bevin. I think it would be so much fun." Haley said with a big smile. Just the thought of the idea had her excited.

"Anything for my girl." Nathan kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Okay enough of that. What are we doing tonight?" Haley asked. "I have to be at work in an hour, but I'm free after 5."

"Well I was thinking I could take you out tonight. Just the two of us. We've been hanging around with everyone else too much. We need a night to ourselves." Nathan suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Haley leaned up and gave Nathan a light peck on the cheek. "What should I wear?"

"Wear something nice. We can go to this new fancy restaurant they just opened downtown."

"Alright that sounds great. I'm going to go get ready for work. What are you doing on your day off?" Haley questioned while getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Me and Luke are hanging out. He's helping me set up some stuff for tonight." Nathan said with a small smile. He loved do things for Haley.

"Nathan you don't have to plan anything for me. Going out will be enough." She liked how Nathan was so sweet, but sometimes he did more than he has to.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing. Tonight will be perfect." Nathan said getting out of the bed as well. He walked over to Haley and gave her a soft passionate kiss.

"mmm…What was that for?"

"Well I probably won't be here when you get out of the shower. So I just wanted to say goodbye." Nathan smile and leaned down to give her another light kiss. "I'll make the reservation for like 7. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Well I'm going to go take a shower. I will see you later.."

"Alright. Bye babe, I love you."

"I love you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Hales how is it living with a boy." Brooke asked.

"Well Its only been a month, but so far so good. I think he is still getting the hang of it, but I love living with him. Its different, but good different." Haley smiled thinking of the past month.

"So do you guys like have sex all the time?" Peyton questioned.

"The sex hasn't changed. it's the same amount its always been. About 5 times a night." Haley said, then laughed at her friend disgusted faces. "I'm kidding guys. We aren't sex freaks. But really nothing has really changed, I cant really describe what its like because all guys are different, but I love seeing him all the time. You would think it would get old, but it doesn't."

"Aww Tutorgirl you are so cute. I love how you light up when you are talking about Nathan, you guys really do love each other." Brooke stated with a big smile.

" Okay enough of this mushy stuff. What are you guys doing tonight?" Peyton asked. She wasn't a big fan of the girly talks.

"Oh thanks for reminding me. Nathan is taking me out, and he said to wear something nice. Do you guys have any suggestions?"

"I actually just made this really hot dress you can wear. Hear come with me." Brooke said grabbing Haley's hand and pulling her to the black of the store. Brooke went to a clothing rack and grabbed the dress she was talking about and held it up for Haley to see.

"Brooke there is no way that I'm wearing that. Do you want be to look like a slut?" Haley gasped.

"Tutorgirl you would look hot in this. Nathan wouldn't know what hit him if you wore this. At least try it on. Please." Brooke begged.

"Fine I'll try it on, but I'm not making any promises that I will wear it." Haley grabbed the dress and headed to one of the fitting rooms.

Haley groaned when she looked at herself in the mirror. 'honestly who wears stuff like this.' Haley thought she looked like slut. She had on the dress Brooke had given her to try on. It was a emerald color. It was pretty, but it was 2 sizes to small.

"Hales come out I want to see what it looks like on you."

"Brooke there is no way that I am wearing this. I can not pull something like this off." Haley complained.

"Oh Come on Haley come out. And you don't have to worry about pulling it off, Nathan will do that for you" Peyton joked.

"Brooke! You brought Peyton back here. Its bad enough that I have to show you, but now the both of you can humiliate me."

"Hales just shut up and come out here."

"Fine, but you promise not to laugh."

"We promise." Both girls said in unison.

"Okay." Haley walked out of the fitting room and sighed, waiting for her friends to laugh in her face.

"OMG Hales you look gorgeous." Brook was in awe at how good Haley looked. At first she just told Haley to try it on as a joke, but she never expected her too look this pretty. Not that she didn't think Haley is pretty, but wow this dress was perfect for her.

"She's right Hales. You would blow Nathan away if you wore that." Peyton agreed.

"guys you are crazy. There is no way that I am going out into public like this. I look like I should be standing on some corner."

"Haley you definitely don't look like a slut. You look beautiful in that dress. It looks really classy on you. You have to wear it." Brook said.

"Brooke I cant. I feel ridiculous." Haley walked in front of the mirror. "Look at me. I mean it may make my figure look really good, but look how low the back is. I feel like my ass is going to be showing."

"Haley you are wearing that dress. I don't care what you say, you're wearing it."

"Brooke I cant. I'm sorry. The dress is beautiful, it is, but it doesn't work for me."

"Haley, Brooke is right, you are wearing that dress. I will do your hair. You are going to look great. I would even put money down that you and Nathan wont even make it to dinner once he sees you in that." Peyton told her friend.

"You know what I will wear, but its only because I know the two of you wont give up. However, you two owe me big time." Haley said finally giving in.

"YEA!!! I'm really excited. We will come to you house after work and help you get ready." Brooke said clapping her hand and jumping up and down.

"Alright. I cant believe I am going to wear this dress. Anyways, lets get back to work." Haley said and went to take the dress off. She looked at herself one more time. She really did look good, but it wasn't her style. I guess its not bad to try something new once in awhile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so Luke I need your advice." Nathan told his brother later that day.

"Okay shoot."

"So I'm taking Haley out tonight, and I wanted to make it really special. We have been back together now for six months to this very date. I don't really think she knows, but I want to make it perfect anyway." Nathan stated. "And…

"Nathan wait. Two things. First when did you become the type of guy that celebrates a six month anniversary? Second when did you become such a pansy?" Lucas was shocked at the way his brother was acting.

"Because this is Haley. My Haley. I finally have her back and it makes me so happy that we have made it this far. I would celebrate everyday if I could, and if that makes me a pansy then I guess I am. I don't care I love her and I'm never going to hide that. " Nathan explained.

"Wow little brother you really have changed."

"Yeah for the better, but anyways I wanted you to come help me pick something out. Do you have time?"

"Yeah lets go."

Nathan and Luke got in Nathan's car and drove to their destination. Once Luke noticed where they were at he panicked.

"Nathan what are we doing here." Lucas asked motioning to the jewelry store.

"Well what I'm getting Haley requires us to be here."

"Are you sure about this Nate? I mean its only been six months."

"Yeah why are you freaking out Luke. I'm ready for this, so are you going to come help me or not?" Nathan asked and Lucas hesitantly nodded. "Alright lets go pick out a ring."

* * *

**Oh Man what kind of ring is Nathan getting? You will have to wait and find out!!!**

**Hope you liked it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Also I wanted to post the summary for an idea I had for my next story...**

**Summary: **Nathan Scott and Haley James have been best friends since they were 6, they were inseparable. They told each other everything and never kept any secrets from each other. That is until Haley's boyfriend starts cheating on her and treating her like crap. Nathan who is also friends with her boyfriend is stuck between the both of them, and doesn't know what he should do. He can either tell Haley the secret he has been hiding from her, or watch the girl he loves more then anything get hurt.

It will be based on a Tim McGraw song, "Just be your tear"

Let me know if you guys are interested!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey thanks you guys agian for your awesome reviews. Also I'm glad you like the idea for my next story. I probably wont start it until I finish this one.**

**Well anyways here is the next chapter...**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

"Hales, babe come on were gonna be late." Nathan yelled through the bathroom door.

Haley looked at her appearance one more time. She agreed to wear the dress Brooke had made her try on. She wasn't going to lie, she did look good. The dress was a emerald color, It was a halter top that showed the perfect amount of cleavage, and was backless. She might have been over doing it, but she couldn't help it, she loved it. Peyton came over and did her hair, while Brooke did there make up, like they both had promised. Her hair was curled and pinned all to one side, where it draped over her left shoulder, giving a nice view to her bare back. For her make up, she insisted that Brooke kept it light and simple, which for once Brooke listened. She smoothed out some last wrinkles, and with a sigh she opened the bathroom door.

"Jeese it's about time Hales I was starting to think that…" Nathan complained until he looked up and noticed Haley appearance. She looked absolutely stunning. He was at a loss of words, She was by far the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He knew she deserved way better then him, but it didn't mean he was thankful everyday that she saw something in him. "Wow Hales you look beautiful."

The way Nathan was staring at her was making her blush, It was so intense. You could practically see the love pouring out of his eyes. She then took in his appearance. He had on a pair of black pants and a blue dress shirt, where the top couple of buttons were undone, showing off his nice toned skin. He looked amazing. Haley felt like she wanted to jump him right and forget all about going to dinner. "Well You don't look to bad yourself."

"Well don't I always." Nathan said cockily, while Haley just shook her head. "Come here." Nathan lightly grabbed Haley's wrist and pulled her body into his. "You know we can forget about this whole dinner date thing, and just stay in tonight." Nathan suggested. Then to persuade Haley he bent down to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. And when they broke apart he showed her that beautiful smirk of his, that always made her melt.

"I don't think so Mr. Scott. You promised me to a dinner, and you are going to stick to that promise. Nice try though." With that Haley wiggled her way out of his grasp, and went to leave the room. "Now come on, like you said we are going to be late." Haley made sure she exagerated the way she swayed her hips, to catch Nathan's attention. She knew what he wanted and she was going to make him wait. She looked over her shoulder and sent Nathan and innocent smile before leaving the room.

Nathan sighed and left the room as well. That woman sure knew how to drive him crazy, and he had to admit he loved it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley, Mac-n-cheese. Are you serious? We come to this nice restaurant and you order Mac-n-cheese." Nathan laughed.

"What its food…"

"Of the Gods I know. I just thought you would grow up eventually." Nathan joked.

"Well your just jealous that your missing out. You'll be sitting there eating your plan steak, and I have the privilege of eating the best food known to man."

"Whatever you say Hales. You haven't changed a bit." Nathan said with a smile. The Haley he met when he got here was totally different from the Haley he use to know, but now she was back to her old self. "Its good to have the old you back. I knew she was in there somewhere."

"Its good to be me again. Not as good as having you back though."

"Well there isn't anywhere else I would ever dream of being. I could never live without you again Hales." Nathan leaned over the table and gave Haley a light peck on the lips, or that was the plan until it became more heated. They continued kissing until there waitress coughed, gaining their attention.

"Sorry." Haley blushed looking the other way. Nathan just shrugged with his usual smirk.

They spent the rest of the evening sharing small talk, and every once in awhile they would feed each other their food. They looked like an old marry couple, but that's what you do when you are in love. Finally when the meal was over Haley noticed Nathan become very fidgety. He also looked nervous.

"Nathan what's wrong?"

"Well there's something I want to give you." Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Once he opened Haley gasped at the vision of a beautiful ring. It was simple, It was a silver band with little diamonds along the top.

"Nathan that is beautiful. What is this for?" Haley was shocked.

"it's a promise ring. I don't know if you remembered, but today is our six month anniversary, and I wanted to give you this promise ring. It's a promise that I will always love and protect you. I know we aren't quite ready for marriage, but this is a symbol of my love, and a promise that I will marry you one day Haley James." Nathan took the ring and placed on Haley's ring finger on her right hand. "I love you so much. I don't think I could ever express how much I love you."

"Aww Nathan this is beautiful. Thank you so much, and I love you too." Haley managed through her tears, but then giggled. Nathan gave her a confused look. "I feel bad. I didn't get you anything." Haley explained.

"You are everything I will ever need. You don't have to give me anything." Nathan leaned over the table again to give a Haley a sweet kiss. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah lets go." On the walk back to the car, Haley couldn't stop admiring the ring on her finger. For once in her life she got the feeling that everything was going to be okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they arrived back to the house, Haley couldn't keep her hands off him. Once they walked inside she immediately pulled Nathan to her kissing him senseless. Nathan wasn't sure where this quick change of pace was coming from. On the car ride home the both of them were quiet, and were content just listening to the other steady breathing, but now Haley is acting like a whole different person. Nathan was quickly brought out of his thoughts feeling Haley's small hand at the waistband of his pants.

"Woah Hales, not that I'm not enjoying this, but we don't have to do this right now. I was just joking earlier tonight. Well I was kinda joking."

"Are you kidding, after you gave me this promise ring, I think I owe you something." Haley winked.

Haley then continued her actions. She snaked her hand past Nathan's waist band and began stroking him through his boxers. Nathan, not being one to complain, especially when it came to sex, grabbed a hold of Haley's legs lifting her so she could wrap her slim legs around his waist. Haley removed her hand from Nathan's pants and smirked before leaving hot open mouth kisses along his neck. Nathan quickly made his way to their bedroom, but was having a very hard time because of Haley's mouth kissing his neck and face.

Once he reached the bedroom he laid Haley on the bed and wasted no time in removing her clothes, as Haley did the same to him. Soon they were both naked, running their hands along the others body, while their tongues were in a battle for dominance. Nathan's hand soon found Haley's wet center, causing her to moan into his mouth. After rubbing her slick folds, Nathan inserted two fingers inside of her. Haley soon broke away from the kiss, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh God Nathan I need you inside me." Nathan quickly removed his fingers and got ready to dive into his heaven, but Haley stopped him by turning them over and making her way down his body, where she took his hard length into her mouth.

"Oh god…Hales…Oh that feels good…Hales you need to stop that, or I wont last much longer." Haley slid her mouth down his hard length once more before crawling her way back up Nathan body where she crashed her lips into his. Then surprising Nathan she slid herself onto his hard length, breaking the kiss she started to ride him slowly. It was driving Nathan crazy how slow her pace was, but he couldn't deny that he way enjoying watching Haley ride him to his climax. Which she did, soon they were both screaming the others name as their climaxes hit, giving them the best pleasure that they have ever had.

"wow Hales, I think I need to give you gifts more often." Nathan joked.

"Yeah that was amazing, but it had nothing to do with the ring Nate, that was just me showing you how much I love you. I guess you could consider it your gift." Haley said as she snuggled her body into Nathan's laying her head on his chest.

"I love you too babe." Nathan said and soon after her heard Haley's breath even out, a good sign that she was asleep. He soon followed after her sleeping peacefully. For once he had a feeling that everything was going to be okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Nathan woke up and noticed that Haley was still asleep. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her chest rise and fall. He thought she looked most beautiful in that moment. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, and her mouth was curved in a small smile. He couldn't help but think that maybe she was dreaming of him. After awhile he finally rolled out of bed to run to the store. He wanted to make Haley breakfast in bed.

Twenty minuets later Haley was brought out of her sleep by a rapid knock on the front door. "Nathan will you go get the door." Haley mumbled, but got no response. She opened her eyes and noticed Nathan wasn't there, but there was a note.

_Hales, _

_Ran to the store so I can make my favorite girl in the world breakfast. I'll be back in a few._

_Love, Nate_

Haley smiled at Nathan's thoughtfulness, but again she heard the loud knocking. She rolled out of bed and walked down the stairs to the front door. She swung the door open and noticed that there was beautiful red head standing there looking very annoyed.

"May I help you?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I'm here to see Nathan. Is he here?"

"No he isn't right now, but who are you?"

"I'm Rachel, Nathan's girlfriend. Well I guess ex-girlfriend since he decided to call one day and break up with me over the phone, but that will change soon. What are you like his maid or something?"

Haley was speechless. Nathan did find someone else when they were broken up. 'why didn't he tell me. He obviously still has some things to work out.' Haley couldn't believe he would lie to her. He broke this girls heart because of her. She had to get out of here.

"Uh yeah I am. And here can you give this to him when he gets home." Haley took off the promise ring Nathan gave her and set in Rachel's hand.

"Sure, what is this?" Rachel asked, but Haley was already out the door.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT...PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks again for your awesome reviews, they mean so much to me!! **

**Anyways here is the next chapter...it does have some swearing...thought I would warn you just in case!**

* * *

Nathan couldn't be more happy. Everything in his life was going perfect. He had a great girlfriend that he loved more than anything in the world. An awesome career. He lived in a nice house with the woman he loves. Everything seemed to be falling into place. He couldn't be happier than he was right at this moment.

He walked into his house ready to attempt to cook Haley breakfast. However, as soon as he walked in his house all his happiness came crashing down. There standing before him was the one woman he never wanted to see again.

"Nathan you're home."

"What the fuck are you doing here Rachel?" Nathan asked looking around and saw no sign of Haley anywhere. "And where is Haley?"

"Well for one I came to see you since you ended things so suddenly, and for Haley, is she your maid? If so she left. Oh and she said to give you this." Rachel took the ring out of her pocket and set it in Nathan's hand.

Nathan looked down at the ring and couldn't help the anger that was building up inside of him. "What the fuck did you tell her?"

"Why are you getting defense over a maid. She isn't that important is she?"

"She isn't a fucking maid Rachel. Haley is my girlfriend, My high school sweet heart, someone you will never be, the love of my life, the woman I'm going to marry one day, you take your pick. She is more than you will ever be and you said something to her? What did you say?" Nathan said raising his voice.

"I just told her that I was you girlfriend." Rachel shrugged.

"That's the thing Rachel you aren't my girlfriend anymore. You cheated on me remember. I ended things before I left and you couldn't accept that, and then you had the nerve to keep calling me when I was here. I didn't break up with you over the phone, It was over way before I even thought about moving here and you know it, you just get pleasure in ruining my life."

"You are so wrong Nathan. I really cared about you. I made a stupid mistake."

"Yeah a mistake that was going on for 5 of the 8 months we were dating." Nathan screamed at her.

"You know what Nathan you don't need that little slut. I more than you will ever need."

"Don't you dare fucking call Haley a slut. Like I said before she is more than you will ever be. You're the slut. I want you to fucking leave."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Haley left the house she started walking, she had no idea where she was going. She just left her home, and had no idea what direction she should go. That was where she lived now. 'why did I leave? I should of made her leave.'

She had some major trust issues and she knew it. Maybe there was a reason why Nathan didn't tell her about Rachel. It should be easy to trust Nathan, and she did. However, when she heard Rachel say that she was his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend she let herself get scared again. She knew she should have stayed and confronted Nathan about the whole thing. If he didn't tell her about this Rachel girl, then there was probably a really good reason. 'why did I leave?' Haley kept asking herself.

She just left her house. The house that she shares with the man she loves. After playing everything in her mind, she turned around and started heading back. She will show that bitch who she is messing with. She wasn't a maid. She trusted Nathan, she really did. She was going to go back there and set things straight with that whore and Nathan.

Once she reached the front door she heard Nathan arguing with who she assumed was Rachel. She went up to the door so she could listen better.

"_Well for one I came to see you since you ended things so suddenly, and for Haley, is she your maid. If so she left. Oh and she said to give you this." Rachel took the ring out of her pocket and set it in Nathan's hand. _

_Nathan looked down at the ring and couldn't help the anger that was building up inside of him. "What the fuck did you tell her?" _

"_Why are you getting defense over a maid. She isn't that important is she?" _

"_She isn't a fucking maid Rachel. Haley is my girlfriend, My high school sweet heart, someone you will never be, the love of my life, the woman I'm going to marry one day, you take your pick. She is more than you will ever be and you said something to her? What did you say?" Nathan said raising his voice. _

"_I just told her that I was you girlfriend." Rachel shrugged. _

"_That's the thing Rachel you aren't my girlfriend anymore. You cheated on me remember. I ended things before I left and you couldn't accept that, and then you had the nerve to keep calling me when I was here. I didn't break up with you over the phone, It was over way before I even thought about moving here and you know it, you just get pleasure in ruining my life." _

"_You are so wrong Nathan. I really cared about you. I made a stupid mistake." _

"_Yeah a mistake that was going on for 5 of the 8 months we were dating." Nathan screamed at her. _

"_You know what Nathan you don't need that little slut. I more than you will ever need."_

"_Don't you dare fucking call Haley a slut. Like I said before she is more than you will ever be. You're the slut. I want you to fucking leave." _

Haley inwardly smiled at how Nathan came to her defense. She should probably go in there, but she didn't want to interrupt anything. However, then the thought crossed her mind that this was her house. So she quietly opened the front door and made her way to were the arguing was taking place.

"I'm not leaving Nathan you know you want me. I can see it in your eyes. Just admit that no one could ever pleasure you like I could." Rachel slowly walked up to Nathan and made a move to run her finger along his arm, but was stopped when Nathan took a step back and…

"Don't fucking touch him." Haley made her presence known. Both Nathan and Rachel turned to look at Haley who was standing in the doorway. Nathan noticed that she was wearing the same thing she had slept in. He was so happy that she came back.

"Excuse me, but who are you to fucking tell me what to do you little slut. Nathan was mine before he was ever yours." Rachel said while she made her way over to Haley, getting to close for Haley's liking.

Haley was fuming. 'who does this girl think she is.' Haley brought her hand up and slapped Rachel across the face. Shocking both Rachel and Nathan. "That you little bitch is for calling me a slut. Look in a mirror and you will see what a slut is. And second, not that I owe you and explanation, but I dated Nathan in high school and I'm pretty sure you didn't know him then. So if you put it that way he was mine before he even knew you existed." Haley brought her hand up to slap the other side of Rachel's face. "And that is for cheating on Nathan. Not that it is any of my business, but I thought I would slap some sense into you. You were an idiot to ever let him go." Haley said sending Nathan a smile.

'You little bitch. Who do you think you are?" Rachel attempted to hit Haley back, but Nathan stepped in front of Haley and grabbed a hold of Rachel's arm before she could do anything.

"I asked you to leave Rachel." Nathan dropped her arm and pointed toward the door. "Now go. Like I said it was over between us a long time ago, and you will have to deal with the fact that it was your fault. Also I never loved you, Haley always had my heart, you were just someone who I used to get rid of pain. I'm sorry, but you never really meant that much to me, and I guess I didn't mean that much to you either. So leave and don't come back here again." Nathan knew he was being harsh, but he was being honest.

"Ugh. I hope you two have a happy life." With that Rachel stormed out of the house and out of Nathan's life.

Nathan turned and immediately pulled Haley into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you came back Haley. When she told me you left, I thought for sure you weren't going to come back. I am so sorry." Nathan cried into her shoulder.

"Hey I was being stupid. I got scared again, but I realized how wrong I was. I'm not going anywhere Nathan. I love you, and I'm sorry she put you through that."

"Gosh why is it that whenever I get this feeling I'm going to lose you I turn into a baby. What kind of man am I, crying into your shoulder. I'm such a pansy." Nathan laughed.

"You're just a sensitive guy and I love that about you, It shows me how much you care, and let me tell you I feel the same way."

"God I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you again. After we ended things 7 years ago I was so lost. I had no idea what I wanted or where I wanted to be, but now that I have you back again I know you are the only thing that matters to me. You're my family and wherever you are is where I want to be."

"You're not going to lose me again Nathan because I know I could never handle if I lost you again. You're the love of my life, you always have been." Haley said reassuringly and stood on her tip-toes to giving Nathan a passionate kiss. After standing wrapped up in Nathan's arms for what felt like forever, Haley attempted to squirm her way out, but only resulted in Nathan tightening his grip.

"Nathan you can let me go now." Haley laughed.

"Alright, oh and here I think this belongs to you." Nathan pulled the ring out and placed it back onto Haley's finger where it belonged.

"I'm sorry I scared you Nathan." Haley said sincerely "You were probably freaking out, well actually I heard you freaking out." Haley laughed.

"You heard all of that?"

"Yeah, that bitch is lucky I didn't punch her in the face."

"Oh yeah. When did you become so tough Hales, its kind of sexy." Nathan winked.

"Oh yeah." Haley said walking back into Nathan's arms again.

"very…" Nathan started leaving hot open mouth kisses along Haley's neck. "…very sexy." After hearing Haley moan Nathan picked Haley up, bridal style, and started carrying her up the stairs.

"Nathan no." Haley tried but was distracted by Nathan's mouth sucking on her collar bone. Finally snapping out of it. "Nathan its already 11:30, we are suppose to meet everyone for lunch at 12:00. We don't have time for this."

"I can be quick." Nathan said and continued his way to the bedroom. Once he go there he laid Haley on the bed.

"Nathan I don't think so…" Haley paused at the feel of Nathan's hand moving its way up her leg and finding her wet center. "Oh the feels good. Okay but make it quick." Nathan smirked.

"That's what I thought baby."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its about time." Brooke said as Nathan and Haley finally entered the café. "You guys are thirty minuets late. What was the hold up?"

Nathan and Haley both turned to look at each other, both had the same smirk plastered on their faces.

"Do you really want to know?" Nathan asked after he tore his eyes away from Haley's.

"No I don't think we do." Jake and Luke said, as the girls were saying "Yes"

"Well guess who decided to show up today Luke?" Nathan asked and noticed Lucas confused face and just answered. "Rachel"

"No way. What happened?"

"Wait, who is Rachel?" Peyton asked. However, Nathan just ignored her and continued.

"You should have seen it Luke. Haley slapped her twice."

"Your joking." Lucas laughed.

"Hold up Haley slapped someone? Who is Rachel?" Brooke asked

"Rachel is this girl Nathan dated before he came here. it's a long story." Lucas explained.

"Well we have time." Jake said, wanting to know everything just as much as the girls.

Finally Nathan sat down explaining to everyone the story of Rachel and what happened this morning. He had told Haley everything about her earlier so she just sat back watching her friends reactions.

"Wow! Go Tutorgirl." Brooke said

"Yeah Hales it sounded like you kicked ass, and this Rachel girl deserved it." Peyton added.

"Wait I still don't get why you guys were late?" Brooke asked. Still not fully understanding what caused her friends to be late.

"Brooke lets just say when Haley left this morning and I came home and she wasn't there, I thought I lost her again. So when she came back home I was a little over excited that she was there." Nathan explained, but Brooke still looked confused. "Brooke we were late because we lost track of time when we were making up."

"Oh I gotcha yah. You two were having sex." Brooke beamed.

"No I wouldn't call it sex. I would call it making love. Sex doesn't cut it." Nathan explained sending Haley a genuine smile, not his usual smirk, but a smile that lit up his whole face.

"Aww Nathan you are so sweet." Haley was so touched by his words. She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss, and went to pull away but Nathan wanted more. Soon the kiss intensified when Nathan's tongue started to explore Haley's mouth

"Woah, guys we don't need an instant replay." Lucas started, but it still didn't stop them." Stop." He shouted

Finally the two broke apart, still having there foreheads leaned against each other. "I love you." Haley whispered, but was still heard by the rest of the group.

"I love you too." Nathan replied giving her one final kiss.

"Now the reason we asked you guys here was because we had an idea." Haley began like her and Nathan weren't about to start going at it on the table. Her friends all shook their heads, and Brooke mouthed "love" to Peyton, while Peyton just nodded shrugging her shoulders.

"We thought that we could all go back to Tree Hill and visit." Nathan continued.

"Yeah we could all go back together like a little reunion. I know I haven't been back there in a long time, and I know Peyton and Brooke haven't either. So what do you guys say?" Haley asked.

"When would we go?" Jake asked.

"Well since the season just ended for me, Coach wants me to stick around and go over the year. So I'll probably be able to get sometime off in a few months. We know that's awhile away, but we wanted to ask you guys ahead of time." Nathan replied.

"I'm in." Brooke said.

"Me too." joined Peyton and looked to Jake, silently begging for him to agree.

"Sound great I'm in. What about you Luke?"

"Of course I'll go."

"Sweet. This is going to be so much fun. We were going to call up Skills and Bevin too." Haley added in. All her friends nodded, agreeing that it was good idea.

For the rest of their lunch the girls were planning out the whole trip, while the guys were being guys, talking about sports. All of them could agree, for the first in a long time, everything seemed perfect.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it..I know I enjoyed writing it!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey thanks again for your reviews...you guys are awesome...and I'm glad you are enjoying this story...**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Back In Your Life**

"Hey babe we need to get going, are you ready?" Nathan shouted to his girlfriend of ten months. Things were going really well for them, actually everything was perfect.

"Yeah let me just grab this last suitcase." Haley grunted as she tried to carry her luggage down the stairs.

"You got that Hales?" Nathan laughed at her as she was trying to slide it down the stairs, but it kept getting caught on something. "Here let me get it."

"Thanks. I thought you were just going to stand there and laugh at me the whole time."

"Well babe it was funny, but I didn't want you getting hurt." Nathan replied and kissed her forehead. "Why do you have so much stuff anyways?" Nathan asked looking at her 2 large suitcases next to his small one.

"Nate were going to be in Tree Hill for 2 weeks so I kind of need all the stuff I packed. How do you only have one is the real question?" Haley countered.

"Well I'm not a guy that needs much, plus what I plan to do with you doesn't really require clothing." Nathan smirked.

"Well hate to break it to you babe, but I don't think your plans are going to work out as planned."

"We'll see about that." Nathan joked. "No I'm just kidding. I actually still have a lot of things I left there, so I thought it would be a better idea if I didn't bring a lot. That way I can bring more stuff home."

"Good idea. Where are we staying while we are there anyway?" Haley asked. She didn't really know any of the plans. All she knew was that everyone had different flights out. Hers and Nathans was leaving this morning, while Brooke and Lucas's was leaving in the afternoon, and Peyton and Jake had to take a night flight.

"We are all staying at the beach house."

"Really, your parents still own that?"

"Yep, and babe I love talking to you but we are going to be late if we don't move this to the car."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan will you stop that." Haley said

Haley was trying to read her book during the flight, but Nathan insisted on distracting her by leaving little kisses on her neck and occasionally nibbling on her earlobe. Good thing they were flying first class, where there were only 3 other passengers.

"Stop what?" Nathan teased as he began sucking at her neck, trying to leave a mark. He knew Haley's weak spot was her neck, so he kept working it there.

"Nathan I'm trying to read and its hard if you keep doing that." Haley was trying to remain calm and hold back all the moans that kept building up in her throat, she would not give Nathan the satisfaction. "Plus there is people around."

Nathan looked around. One passenger was knocked out cold, the person who was riding with him was too caught up in the movie they were watching, and the other passenger was flirting with one of the flight attendants.

"Babe no one is paying attention to us. All three of them are doing other things." Nathan emphasized three.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop what I'm doing so we can put on a show for them." Haley said exasperated.

"Hales first class does have nice bathrooms. Come on we can both join the mile high club." Nathan insisted and continued his work on her neck. If he was right, Haley would be caving in really soon.

"Sorry babe but I'm already a member." Haley teased.

"What?….With who?….Why am I only hearing about this now? I told you about all my conquest when we were apart. Why didn't you tell me this?" Nathan said with jealousy seeping through his voice.

"Well there was this one time where I met this guy before we boarded the plane and then one thing led to the next, and I ended up with one leg propped up on the sink and the oth…."

"Oh please stop. I do not need to hear about the details." Nathan said as he put his face in his hands.

"you jealous baby." Haley teased as she left little kisses on his neck. "Well I think I'm going to go to the bathroom, are you going to join me?" Haley asked seductively, as she got up and put her ass in his face as she walked by. Nathan watched as she walked down the isle, debating if he should join her or not. 'oh what the hell, who am I to refuse sex .' He quickly got up and followed Haley's lead into the bathroom.

He looked around before knocking on the door. Haley opened it immediately and pulled Nathan into a heated kiss, while Nathan kicked the door closed. Nathan detached his mouth from hers and continued his work on her neck, and then worked his way down to her chest, which was slightly revealed with Haley's low cut shirt. Haley threw her head back in pleasure, but then had a better idea. She grabbed Nathan's head and saw his confused expression.

"We better make this quick or people are going to get suspicious." After being persuaded Nathan went to hike up the skirt Haley was wearing and went to reach for her underwear, but found she wasn't wearing any at all, which caused Nathan to groan and get harder. In a teasing manner Haley grabbed the underwear she had just taken off before he got there and waved them in his face. Nathan not being able to take it any longer, began undoing his pants, while Haley was leaving her own mark on his neck. Nathan dropped his pants to his ankles and pushed his hard length into Haley, in one swift move. This causing Haley to bite down on his neck even harder, trying to muffle her screams. Nathan started thrusting his hips forward, pushing himself in and out of her. When he heard Haley moan a little to loudly, he grabbed her head placing his mouth on hers, causing her to moan into his mouth. Soon Haley started thrusting her hips forward, matching Nathan's.. She then reached her hands around his back, gently rubbing her way down to his well toned ass. She grabbed him bringing him forward, allowing him to go deeper inside of her, this causing Nathan to moan into her mouth.

Several minutes later they both had explosive orgasms, leaving them panting. After gaining their breath Nathan pulled his pants back up, and Haley pulled her underwear back on and made herself look presentable.

"Okay you go first and I'll wait a couple seconds before I come out." Haley said.

"Alright." Nathan went to open the door but was stopped by Haley tugging on his shirt. "What?" he asked turning to look at her.

"You might want to fix your hair." Haley laughed. Nathan looked in the mirror and noticed that there was a handful of pieces on each side where Haley was holding onto.

"Well it wouldn't be that way if someone wasn't trying to pull my hair out." Nathan smirked.

"What can I say Mr. Scott the pleasure was too much for me to handle." Haley matched his smirk.

"Oh yeah." Nathan bent down and placed his lips on hers, gently caressing them.

"Nathan no, we don't have time for round two. We can do that later when we are alone, and not on a plane full of people."

"Okay" With that Nathan walked out of the bathroom.

He made his way down the isle and noticed this old guy grinning at him, and giving him the thumbs up. 'how could he know what I was doing. I was maybe gone for 15 minuets and he was asleep when Haley went in there.' Nathan just shook his head and went back to his seat.

Haley checked her appearance one more time before leaving the bathroom. While she was walking down the isle the same old guy was still grinning and winking at her. Then he gestured to himself and then Haley, and then pointed to the bathroom. Haley gave him a disgusted look and went back to Nathan.

"Eww Nathan did you see that old guy right now. He was trying to get me into the bathroom with him." Haley said disgusted.

"I know babe he was giving me the thumbs up when I walked out." Nathan shook his head.

After sitting in silence for a few minuets Haley turned to look at Nathan, who was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Babe I forgot to tell you." Haley began

"What's that." Nathan turned to look at her.

"Welcome to the mile high club." Haley whispered so no one could hear her.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Nathan replied, his smiling disappearing.

"Babe I was joking earlier. This was my initiation too, and let me tell you it was a good one." Haley replied seductively.

"Your kidding right. All that stuff you said was a joke."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't think it upset you that much."

"It didn't really upset me."

"Then what's the problem."

"I was jealous." Nathan whispered.

"What was that babe?" Haley asked with a knowing smile. She heard him, but she wanted him to admit it out loud.

"Iwasjealous." Nathan said quickly.

"I still didn't catch that."

"I was jealous okay."

He looked over at Haley seeing that she was trying not to laugh. However, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You think that's funny."

"Yeah. Nathan why would you be jealous? Its not like you haven't slept with other girls before."

"Well because I don't like the idea of another man touching you, and it might of hurt my ego that you have done something I haven't done." Nathan said, which earned Haley to laugh even more.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. You won't be laughing when you wont be getting any on this vacation." Nathan said.

"Oh please Nate. You can't go three days without sex. I think I could last longer then you could. Plus I don't think you could resist me."

"You want to bet. I'll bet you that we don't have sex this whole trip." Nathan proposed.

"Alright. What are we betting?"

"well if we don't have sex the whole trip like I said, you have to go skinny dipping with me on our last night there, and if you win.."

"You have to go to that spa with me." Haley said cutting Nathan off.

"No that's not fair. I am not going to a spa. Men don't go to spa's."

"Oh come on Nathan, a lot of guys go. All you do is get massages like all day, and they have a sauna, its not like we are getting our nails done. Also it is fair, you know I don't want to go skinny dipping, but I will do it if I lose. So it is only fair that you have to do something you don't want to do."

"Fine I'll go to the spa with you if I lose, but I'm telling you I'm not going to lose this bet."

"You going almost two weeks without sex, that's a joke. I'm going to win." Haley countered.

"Oh its on Hales. Lets shake on it." Nathan held out his hand, which Haley gladly accepted.

For the rest of the flight the things that were running through Haley's head were plans on how to get Nathan to have sex. She would have to wear less clothing, and be extra flirty this vacation. 'I have this in the bag.'

For Nathan he was mentally smacking himself for suggesting this bet, but he was going to try. He could do this. He would just have to control himself. 'I can do this. I have this in the bag.'

Both turned to each other mirroring the other face. Smiling from ear to ear, with confidence in their eyes that they were going to win.

* * *

**Please review...also I'm going to try and update my other story today as well!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back In Your Life**

Nathan and Haley just retrieved all of their luggage and were making their way to go rent a car. Once they arrived they noticed there was a long line. Nathan inwardly groaned, and Haley only smiled. 'let the games begin.'

"Babe you look tense. Here let me help you out." Haley said once they got in line. She moved so she was standing behind Nathan, and began massaging his shoulders.

"Thanks Hales." Nathan grunted, loving the feel of her small hands rubbing his muscles. He was definitely enjoying it.

"uh huh." Haley smirked as she brought her hand down to his lower back and massaged there. She looked up and saw that Nathan had his eyes closed, clearly enjoying what her hands were doing. Next, after looking around, she brought her hands down to his ass gently grabbing him. At first Nathan only smirked, what Haley was doing to him was definitely turning him on. Then all of a sudden he opened his eyes in shock and turned around facing Haley. She innocently smiled and shrugged her shoulders. 'damn she's good.' Nathan thought to himself.

"Not going to happen Hales." Nathan smirked. "When I bet that we wouldn't sleep together, I meant it. I'm not losing this bet."

"You keep telling yourself that." Haley was grinning from ear to ear.

"Next." the worker yelled which caused the two to stop staring at each other and go rent their car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so Brooke and Lucas aren't going to be here for another few hours, so what are we going to do with all our time in this big empty house?" Haley asked seductively. Nathan only shook his head.

"How bout we go to the beach for a little bit." Nathan suggested. 'nope couldn't have sex on the beach. I could be safe there.'

"Sounds good. Let me go get my suit on." Haley grabbed her bag and went upstairs to the room her and Nathan were sharing, with Nathan right behind her.

When Haley got her suits out, she was deciding which one to wear. She could either wear a white string bikini, or a less revealing striped bikini. After examining the two, Haley decided on the white one.

Moments later she walked out of the bathroom and saw that Nathan was already changed into his swimming trunks and was shirtless. Haley on the other hand put a tunic on over her bikini.

"Ready?"

"Yep, let me just grab my sun block." Haley replied.

After grabbing her beach bag her and Nathan walked down to the beach hand in hand. Once they arrived Haley pulled out her towel and laid it on the beach. Next with a smile she grabbed the hem of her tunic and began to pull it over her body slowly, hoping to gain Nathan's attention. However, after it was off she looked up and noticed Nathan was too occupied on laying out his own beach towel.

"Hey Nate" Haley said, after thinking of another plan.

"yeah." Nathan turned around to face her and was in complete awe. The way Haley's white bikini looked on her tanned skin, was nearly enough to make him drool. Haley smiled at the way Nathan was completely out of it. Then Nathan noticed that she let her hair out of her pony tail, and it was now in soft waves cascading down her back and over her shoulders. She looked like a goddess. Next his eyes worked there way down to her breast, which left a lot to the imagination, usually Haley wouldn't wear such revealing clothes, but he liked when she did. Then his eyes wandered to her hips, where her bikini bottoms sat low on her waist, and man those legs, he loved those legs. If he didn't make this stupid bet he would have already carried her right back into that house, and had his way with her.

"Nate!" Haley repeated with a sly smile.

"Uh yeah…What?" Nathan finally snapped out of and looked at smirking Haley. 'Damn, she got me again.'

"Will you rub this on my back?" Haley asked while holding up the sunscreen.

"Nope." Nathan stated sternly

"No?"

"I'm not falling for it Hales." Nathan said looking the other way and laying down on his towel.

"Fine I'll have someone else do it. Lets see." Haley scanned the beach and saw a group of guys goofing around. "I'll go ask those boys over there." Haley started getting up to go walk over to them.

"I don't think so." Nathan stated grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her back down. After Haley mentioned the guys he looked up and saw a bunch of horney teenagers. There was no way he was going to let their hands roam Haley's body.

"Well Nathan if you're not going to do it, there the only one's who can."

"give it here. I'll do it." Haley handed Nathan the sunscreen and went to lay on her stomach, giving Nathan access to her back. Nathan began applying the sunscreen to her back. 'see I can handle myself.' Nathan thought with a smile, but he couldn't be so lucky.

"Here let me get this undone so its easier for you." Haley reached an arm behind her back and untied her top. So now Nathan wasn't only applying sunscreen on her back, but she was practically topless. Nathan inwardly groaned, but didn't stop. He placed his large hands on her back and gently massaged the lotion along her bare back. While doing this Haley started to moan, and that wasn't helping matters.

"uhhh that feels good Nathan, don't stop. Yeah right there baby." Haley moaned. Nathan couldn't take it anymore, he stopped what he was doing and got up heading toward the water.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Haley yelled to him.

"Swimming." She faintly heard him reply. Nathan walked into the water and was lucky it was cold. After the stunt Haley just pulled, he needed to cool down and get rid of his excitement.

Haley watched as Nathan dove into the water, and sighed. She was so close. Soon after thinking of another plan, she got up, tied her top back on, and walked into the water as well.

Once Nathan resurfaced he looked to the beach and Haley was no where to be found. He then heard laughing, so he looked to his right and saw Haley with all those boys she spotted out earlier. Nathan instantly became jealous at the way they were flirting with her, touching her, and the way Haley just stood there laughing. He quickly made his way over there and picked Haley up throwing her over his shoulder, turning to walk back where he was in the water. After putting some distance between them and the horney teenagers, Nathan threw Haley down into the water.

"Nathan Royal Scott." Haley yelled lunging toward him, pushing him under the water. The two played around for awhile, and were having a good time. At least they were until Haley's top came off. She quickly put her exposed body under the water, and Nathan frantically began looking for the top. He knew those boys saw her because they all started whistling and shouting. After not being able to find the top Nathan went over to Haley pulling her up to him, covering her chest with his body.

"Nathan did you find it?" Haley's face was red with embarrassment.

"No. I tried, but I don't see it anywhere." Nathan looked down into her eyes and immediately got turned on. He couldn't help it. He loved when she put her bottom lip between her teeth, she did the same thing when they were making love. It also wasn't helping that her very nice, bare chest was pressed against his own. Not being able to take it anymore Nathan brought his head down and crashed his lips on hers. The kiss was full of desperation and built up frustration. Nathan has been wanting to do this so bad, and he couldn't help but get carried away in the heated moment. He hoister her up so she could wrap her slim legs around his waist. Once she was secure he started walking out of the water and toward the beach house. Once breath became an issue, the two broke apart, and Haley smiled knowing she was about to win this bet. She instantly latched her mouth onto his neck biting down on it and then soothing it over with her tongue. She then wiggled her hips against Nathan's heard erection, causing Nathan to groan. Once he got inside he laid her down on the couch, he didn't think he could make it to the bedroom. He began leaving hot opened mouth kisses on her neck, but suddenly stopped when he realized he was about to lose. He quickly got up.

"Nathan what are you doing?"

"Winning this bet. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go take a very long and cold shower." Nathan sighed and headed to the bathroom.

"I almost had him." Haley said to herself.

Once Nathan got to the bathroom he scolded himself for getting carried away. Haley was good and he knew it. After he took his shower he headed off the gym, after telling Haley of course.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was laying on the couch reading a book. Nathan had been gone for a half hour. She was still grinning from ear to ear at how close she came to winning the bet. Now she knew what she had to do. She was a little pissed she was left unsatisfied because she wasn't one to Brooke herself, so she had to deal with it the hard way and do nothing at all.

Haley was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open. She got off of the couch and went to see who it was, and figure out why they couldn't knock. However when she got there she noticed it was only Brook and Lucas along with Peyton and Jake.

"What are you guys doing here so early? I thought you weren't suppose to get here until another couple of hours." Haley asked.

"Yeah well we got and earlier flight." Lucas explained, but still noticed Haley questioning look toward Peyton and Jake.

"And we were able to leave earlier then we thought." Peyton continued.

"Okay well us girls need to have a chat." Haley pulled her two best friends into the living room. "Oh and Nathan is at the gym if you guys want to go." she yelled over her shoulder.

"Okay me and Jake are heading to the gym I guess." Lucas didn't know what Haley's problem was, but he didn't want to get in the middle of their girl talk. Jake felt the same way.

"alright Tutorgirl what's going on?" Brook question.

"Okay so me and Nathan made this bet.." Haley began and continued to tell them the rest of the story. She told them about the plane and what happened when they arrived.

"Haley James part of the mile high club." Brooke said excitedly. " I knew I taught you well." Brooke clapped her hands together.

" I never knew you had it in you James." Peyton added.

"You guys aren't getting it. I need to win this bet. Help!"

"Okay so you already tried to seduce him, you pulled the whole sexy clothes thing, and he saw you topless, but that didn't get him." Brooke said thinking out loud. " I got it, but I don't know if you are going to like it."

"Just tell me, I'm desperate. I think I'll do anything at this point."

"have you guys seen _The break up _with Vince Vaughn and Jennifer Aniston?"

"Yeah." Both Haley and Peyton replied.

"Okay you know the part where Jennifer's character gets out of the shower and walks around naked?"

"Brooke you are genius." Peyton exclaimed after catching on with what she was talking about. Brooke nodded and both girls looked toward Haley waiting for a reaction.

"I'll do it." Haley said

"Really?"

"yeah, but I'm not going to walk around everywhere naked, just the bedroom. I think this might work."

"If it doesn't Haley, I'm sorry, but Nathan might be gay." Brooke said sympathetically, causing all of them to laugh.

"This will work, but if it doesn't, you have to keep working the sluty clothes." Peyton suggested.

"definitely" Brooke agreed.

"Okay. Thanks guys. I think I got this." Haley said.

The rest of the time the girls worked out a good plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Dude why would you make a bet like that."

" I don't know. I'm an idiot for starters. You should have seen her today, she was walking around in this little bikini, made me rub lotion on her back, which she was moaning when I was doing it. Then to top things off we were messing around in the water and her top came off. I wont go into detail, but I almost lost the bet on the first day." Nathan stated.

"So you came here to let out your frustration?" Jake asked.

"That and to stay away. She keeps playing these games, and I don't trust myself around her."

"Well Nate you cant stay away from her the whole vacation." Lucas explained.

"I know, and what about my plan Luke. What if it works. I definitely wont be able to resist her then." Nathan sighed.

"Face it bro, you're gonna lose."

"Wait your gonna do that here on vacation?" Jake asked referring to the plan he has been hearing about for the past two weeks.

"Yeah. This is the perfect time for it, and the perfect place. You guys need to help me tomorrow night with everything."

"You're screwed dude." Jake laughed.

"Yeah Nate you definitely lost this bet." Lucas joined Jake's laughter

"Thanks guys. I'm still holding out until then though. She's not getting any from me tonight." Nathan said more to himself. Trying to convince himself to stay strong. Lucas and Jake only continued laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys you're home. Oh and Nate Haley wanted you upstairs when you got back. She said something about you helping her with her luggage." Brooke said when she saw the boys walk in.

Nathan gave both the girls looks before walking up the stairs. He had a feeling they were up to something.

"Nate is that you." Haley yelled from the bathroom when she heard the bedroom door open.

"Yeah the girls said you needed help with something."

"Yeah just a minute." Soon after Haley walked out of the bathroom in all her glory.

Nathan stood their staring at her. His mouth went dry. He couldn't believe she would go this low. God he loved her body. He started walking toward her, his hands aching to touch her.

"No." He said to himself. "Nice try Hales." Nathan smirked, walking out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You girls are horrible. I don't want to hear them having sex." Lucas said disgusted.

"Us girls have to stick together broody. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Brooke replied.

"There will me no sex tonight." the foursome turned to see Nathan walking into the living room.

"Nathan Scott said no to a naked Haley?" Peyton asked clearly shocked.

"Yes he did." Haley said joining the group. "I think you're right Brooke, he might be gay." Haley continued and the girls broke out into laughter along with Jake and Lucas.

"Hey I am not gay. Just because I want to win this bet, doesn't mean I'm gay." Nathan said offended, but his friends only continued their laughter.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

The sun was shining brightly through the bedroom window, causing Nathan to wake up. He turned his head to look at Haley's side of the bed and saw that she was still fast asleep. He couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face. This was the day that would make or break him. He was really nervous, but it was now or never. He was more then ready for this next step, and he was hoping Haley was too. He had the night planned perfectly.

"Nate?" When Haley woke up she saw that Nathan was staring at nothing really with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"Yeah babe"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Tonight."

"What's going on tonight?"

"I have a special night planned for us."

"Really? What do you have planned?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Nate I don't like surprises. Just tell me."

"I can't, and trust me, you will love this surprise." Nathan smiled down at her. He was so excited." As a matter of fact I better get ready so I can go set everything up."

"What time is it?"

"Noon. We slept in really late."

"wow I never sleep in."

"Well there is a first for everything babe. Well I'm going to get in the shower." Nathan kissed Haley on the forehead and got up to get in the shower. "babe will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you make sure Jake and Lucas are ready, and if they're not tell them they have 20 minutes."

"Uhmm Okay."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan closed the door and got in the shower and Haley went downstairs to find Jake and Lucas.

"Morning guys." Haley said once she saw her friends sitting around the kitchen.

"Morning Hales. You were still sleeping?" Lucas asked when he noticed Haley was still in her pajama's

"Yeah. Oh and Nathan said that you and Jake need to be ready in 20 minutes."

"Alright. Did he say why?"

"I don't something about setting up for tonight. " Haley began to walk off. "oh and where are Brooke and Peyton?"

"I think they are sitting on the beach."

"Okay thanks." Haley went up stairs to get in the shower and get ready for the day. When she got there she noticed that Nathan was already showered and dressed.

"Alright Hales I'll see you later." Nathan bent over to give Haley a peck on the lips. "Probably be ready around 6."

"Okay. Bye, and don't miss me too much." Haley smiled.

"I always miss you when your not around." Nathan returned her smile and went downstairs, got Lucas and Jake, and they headed out.

An hour later Haley went back downstairs and saw Brooke and Peyton sitting on the couch talking.

"Tutorgirl where have you been?"

"Well surprisingly I slept until noon, got ready, and now here I am." Haley said and went to sit on the couch with the two of them. "What are we talking about?"

"yours and Nathan's date tonight." Brooke squealed.

"Wait you guys know about that?" Haley question. She just heard about it this morning, but it seems that everyone else already knew.

"Yes we know some details, but the boys didn't tell us much." Peyton explained.

"What did they say about it?"

"Well we can't say."

"Oh come on. You have to give me something." Haley begged.

"Well all we can say is…." Brooke thought. "What hint could we give her Peyt?"

"Lets just say it will be a blast from the past."

"Yeah that sounds good, blast from the past." Brooke agreed.

"Thanks guys but that didn't help."

"Sorry we promised not to give anything away. Now what are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know I haven't thought about it yet."

"Haley it is already 1:30 and you haven't thought about it yet." Brooke screamed. This could possibly be the night of Haley's life and she didn't even know what she was going to wear. "Come on girls, we need to go raid Haley's closet." Brooke got off the couch and dragged the girls upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nate will you please relax everything will be perfect. I promise." Lucas attempted to calm his brother.

It was already four and the guys were starting to wrap stuff up.

"Alright I think we have everything finished. Here are the envelopes, don't forget to give them to the girls, and make sure you stand in order." Nathan demanded.

"Okay Nate. We got this, settle down. You just worry about going to get Haley. I promise we wont mess anything up." Jake patted Nathan's shoulder.

"Oh god I'm nervous. This is huge guys. I've never been so nervous in my life."

"Hey it's okay. Everything is going to be perfect little brother."

"Do you think she will yes?"

"I would bet my life on it. Right Jake." Lucas nudged Jake to get him to help out.

"Yeah, Nate she'll say yes."

"Okay well I'm going to go get ready. Wish me luck."

"Good luck Nate."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Tutorgirl. You are all finished." Haley got up and walked to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and smiled. She was wearing a simple summer dress and heals, her hair was down, and she had light make up on. She didn't know why, but she was really nervous. Everyone has been making tonight sound like a big deal, but she was so clueless to why.

"Thanks for helping get ready guys." Haley turned around to see a teary eyed Brooke and Peyton. "What is your guy's problem? You have been acting funny all day."

"Nothing, but we have to go. You have fun tonight."

"Okay thanks again guys." Haley watched her friends leave. Brooke was whispering something to Peyton, but Haley didn't make it out.

A few minutes later Haley head a knock at the bedroom door. She got up and saw that it was Nathan. He was dressed in khaki's and a light blue button up shirt.

"Wow you look beautiful Hales." Nathan bent over and gave Haley a passionate kiss.

"mmm thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"You ready?"

"Yeah I am. Will you tell me where you are taking me now?"

"Nope, you will see when we get there." Nathan held out his hand for Haley to take, and she gladly accepted.

"Nate are we almost there." Haley asked impatiently after they have been in the car for 20 minutes.

"Almost."

"Well can I at least take this blind fold off for a little bit."

"No I don't want you to see where I am going. I promise we are almost there."

The couple drove in silence until they arrived at their destination.

"Okay we are here, but you cant take that off yet. Just sit tight, I'm going to come around and get you." Nathan got out of the car and walked over to Haley's side, helping her out.

"Okay now we are going to walk this way." Nathan said guiding Haley in the right direction. "Okay you can take it off now."

Haley removed the blind fold and looked at the sight before her. It brought tears to her eyes that he remembered. Before her was the table at the dock her and Nathan use to spend most of their tutoring sessions. Around it there were the little purple flowers Haley loved.

"Nate this is beautiful." Haley turned around and pulled him into a hug.

"Do you like it?" Nathan asked nervously. His stomach was starting to do flip flops again.

"I love it Nate. Thank you so much." Haley cried.

"Hales don't cry. Here come with me, lets go sit."

"I can't stop crying. I'm so happy right now. Everything is so perfect. You're perfect." Haley said as she sat in her seat.

"I'm only perfect when I'm with you." Nathan said. He then reached into the basket beside him and pulled out to covered plates. "For you." He set Haley's in front of her.

"Mac 'n' Cheese." Haley exclaimed when she took the lid off.

"Well in order for tonight to be perfect , I had to bring the Mac 'n' Cheese." Nathan smiled.

"I love you Nate."

"I love you too."

The two of them continued there meal, while holding a light conversation. The night was going perfect for Nathan. Nothing has gone wrong yet, but the hard part wasn't over yet.

"That was delicious." Haley said as she finished.

"Well I hope so, it is food of the God's." Nathan winked.

"You got that right." Haley smiled. "Thanks for this Nathan."

"The nights not over yet babe."

"What else is there?"

"Well I am going to walk down this path right here, but you are going to stay. I know you don't like it, but you are going to put the blind fold on again. In a few minutes someone will come and get you." Nathan explained.

"Wait you're leaving me here?"

"Just for five minutes, and you'll come by me after that."

"Alright." Haley gave him one last kiss before putting the blind fold on. She sat there listening to sound of Nathan's footsteps leaving. She was anxious to see what he had planned.

"Haley you can take the blind fold off now." Haley took it off and saw Lucas standing there.

"Luke what are you doing here?"

"I'm just giving you this." Lucas handed her and envelope with a big number one on it.

Haley opened it and pulled out the card reading "_Every time I look at you_….."

Haley looked up confused and Lucas pointed behind her. Haley turned around and saw a path of candles. She turned around a followed the lit path along the water. As she kept walking she ran into Peyton.

"Peyton?" Peyton didn't say anything. She handed Haley the next envelope. Haley opened it and the next card read " _I just know…._" Haley didn't even ask questions, she kept following the path where next she ran into Brooke. Brooke handed her the next envelope. Inside the card read "_I want to….._" Haley smiled and continued the path. Next she ran into Jake who handed her the next envelope. The next one had the whole sentence, "_Every time I look at you I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." _After Haley read the last envelope her eyes filled with tears. She continued the path. Once she got toward the end she heard the faint sound of music. As she walked it got louder and louder. Finally she reached the river court. When she arrived the tears started pouring out even more. On the court there were scattered candles and her favorite purple flowers everywhere. She looked around in awe. In the middle of the court she saw Nathan standing there. She walked over to him, and when she got there he started talking immediately.

"Okay. I'm not really good with words, but I'll give it a try." Nathan blew out a steady breath. "Every time I look at you, Haley James, I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my everything. I think about you everyday, all day, and when we were apart my heart ached because you weren't there. Once I got you back I promised myself that I would never let you go again. I couldn't imagine not having you in my life. " Nathan paused for a minute, willing his tears not to fall. He looked down at Haley who was waiting for him to continue, her eyes full of tears as well. "You are my world, and I love you so much. I will love you always and forever." Nathan reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and got down on one knee. "So will you marry me Haley James?"

Haley couldn't form any words. She nodded excitedly, and pulled Nathan up crashing her lips into his. The kiss was passionate and full of love. Once they broke apart they looked in each others eyes lovingly

"yes?"

"Of course I will marry you Nathan. I love you so much. Always and Forever." Nathan smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. He then pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world. I love you so much."

"You have no idea how happy I am Nate." Haley smiled lovingly, and stared into eyes, they reflected the same love hers held for him.

"May I have this dance?" Nathan asked. Haley forgot all about the music that was playing. Once she noticed it, she realized it was her and Nathan's song, _More Than Anyone _by Gavin DeGraw

"Of course." Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, holding her body close to his. He would stay in this moment forever if he could. He couldn't be any happier then he was right now. Haley felt the same way. When she was in Nathan's arms she felt safe and complete, and there was no other place she rather be.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone_

_Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together, baby  
Free together, baby_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_

* * *

_

**Hey I hope you enjoyed that chapter...I dont know if it came out as good as I wanted it too...but I posted it anyways..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again for the reviews. Sadly there will only be one more chapter after this. I hope to post it soon!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Haley woke up with a huge smile on her face. Nathan's arms were wrapped tightly around her. She looked over at his face and found him still asleep. She then let her gaze fall to the ring on her finger. She couldn't be happier. She has wanted this for a long time. She knew Nathan was it for her. There was no one else she rather be with. However, the smile on her face was for a completely different reason. She was anticipating her and Nathan's day.

_Haley and Nathan just got done announcing their news to everyone. Haley had found out that all of them knew already, but she couldn't help telling them anyways. She was so excited to become Mrs. Haley James Scott. She wanted the whole world to know. _

_They finally made their way upstairs and away from their friends. As they walked in Haley noticed all the little flowers on the bed and the candles lit. She looked up at Nathan with a huge grin on her face. _

"_So you were positive I was going to say yes?" she asked._

"_Well I was hoping you were going to say yes." _

"_What if I would have said I wasn't ready. You would have been so embarrassed by all of this." _

"_no, I would have ran up here right away and got rid of it." Nathan smiled. "but that doesn't matter because you did say yes." Nathan continued, and leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Things were started getting heated with each passing second. _

"_Nathan wait." Haley slipped out of his arms. "I have something to show you." Haley grabbed a bag that was laying on the floor and walked into the bathroom. _

_Nathan didn't even have time to process what was going on. So he sat on the bed and waited for her to return. Several minutes later Nathan heard the door open and looked up to find Haley standing in the door way. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her. His eyes wandered bottom to top. She was wearing sexy black heals. His eyes then wandered up her bare legs and were met with a black lacy thong. As his eyes continued to roam her body he noticed the matching bra she was wearing. Her breasts were practically falling out of it. Haley smirked at the way his mouth hung open. He was practically drooling. She started walking toward him slowly, putting extra effort in to sway her hips. Nathan was becoming harder and harder with each passing step. _

"_You like the outfit baby?" Haley asked seductively. She was standing in between Nathans legs, playing with his hair. _

"_You look so fucking hot Hales." Nathan's hands shot out and grabbed a hold of her hips. He gently brought her down to straddle his lap. Once they were eye to eye, Nathan wasted no time in taking control. He placed his mouth on hers, and devoured it roughly. His tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and Haley gladly accepted. Their tongues were in a battle for dominance. Haley gently pushed Nathan's chest so he would lie down, and placed her body on top of his, never breaking their heated kiss. Her hands roamed down his chiseled abs, causing Nathan to moan into her mouth. The feel of her small hand on his body was a major turn on. Her hands continued and stopped at the belt of his pants, and she began to undo it along with his pants. Nathan wanting to be in control, flipped them over and began leaving barley there kisses along her chest. He reached his hands back to undo the clasp of her bra, and threw it on the floor. He brought his mouth down a began teasing her left nipple, licking around it and every so often scrapping his teeth across. Haley was in pure ecstasy. Her head was thrown back and had no control over her loud moans. Nathan's hand roamed down her body and found Haley's hot center. He found that she was more then ready for him. He grabbed a hold of the thong a ripped it from her body. He couldn't help it, It was in his way. Nathans threw the scrap to the floor. He slid his finger over her slick folds, eliciting more screams out of Haley._

"_Nathan I need you now!" Haley demanded. Nathan wasted not time and didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his boxers down, with Haley's assistance, and dove into his heaven. He would never get tired of making love to Haley. Each time was different and exciting. They spent all night making love, and celebrating their engagement_

Nathan awoke with a big smile on his face. Last night was amazing. However, when he turned his head he was met with a grinning Haley, and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Are you ready for our wonderful day Mr. Scott?" she teased.

"Well good morning soon to be Mrs. Scott, and no I'm not looking forward to anything today holds." Nathan rolled over and grumbled something incoherent. Haley only laughed.

"Oh no babe. You need to wake up. We have a fun spa day ahead of us."

"I am not going to the spa with you today. I love you, but I'm sorry, I can't do it."

"Oh but you don't have a choice. You lost the bet, and I believe those were my terms. Now come on, get up and take a shower. We have a fun day of pampering ahead of us."

"Hales." Nathan whined.

"I know Nathan, but you just couldn't keep your hands off of me. I knew you couldn't." Haley smiled.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. What are you going to start another bet and lose." Haley teased.

"No, I will never do anything that stupid again." Nathan got out of bed and headed to the shower. "You want to join me?" Nathan asked peaking his head of the door.

"What the three times we made love last night wasn't enough?" Haley asked with a smile. She was more then happy to take a shower with him, but she loved rubbing it in his face that he lost the bet.

"What can I say, the two days of no sex was too much for me." He laughed. However, his laughing died when Haley removed his shirt that she was wearing to reveal her naked body. She walked into the bathroom and pulled him into a fiery kiss.

An hour later they were both showered and dressed for the day. Nathan wasn't looking forward going to the spa, but to look on the bright side he got to spend the day with his fiancé.

"Okay now Hales we have to sneak out of the house." Nathan whispered as they walked down the stairs.

"Why do we have to sneak out of the house?" Haley asked dumbfounded

"Shhh." Nathan put a hand over her mouth and looked around. Haley removed his hand.

"Nathan what are you doing?"

"Nathan! Ready for your day at the spa?" Jake joked. Him and Lucas just walked into the beach house. Nathan inwardly groaned.

"Shut up man." Nathan said embarrassed.

"Aw babe don't be embarrassed. They don't know it yet but they are going to." Haley said with a sly grin looking at Jake and Lucas.

"What? No were not." They both said at the same time.

"Sorry but she's right broody." Brooke said making her presence.

"Sorry Jake." Peyton said from behind Brooke.

"Yeah, you don't find it funny now do yah?" Nathan laughed at the shocked look on Jake an Lucas's faces.

"You can't make us go." Jake said almost pleadingly.

"Yeah Brooke, that kind of stuff is for girls." Lucas joined in his pleading.

"Hey." Nathan said offended.

"Don't worry Nate, you are more manly then either of them." Haley said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't change the fact that you are going to a spa today." Jake laughed along with Lucas.

"You don't get it Jake, you two are going too." Peyton said.

"you can't make us." Lucas said to both Brooke and Peyton.

"Well then you won't be getting any sex, and unlike Nathan, we can hold out." Brooke said motioning between herself and Peyton.

"Hahaha…Wait. I could have held out if I wanted to." Nathan defended himself.

"Oh please we heard you two going at it last night. Nathan you didn't even try to hold back." Peyton laughed.

"What?" Haley said and started to feel her checks become red.

"Is it wrong to want to have sex with my fiancé?" Nathan questioned

"No not at all. We are just saying that men are pathetic and can't abstain from sex." Brooke said with a the shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh please. Yes we can." Lucas said seriously. "Right Jake?"

"Right." Jake agreed. "What about you Nate?"

"I'm staying out of this one." Nathan said and both guys scoffed.

"Whatever. Jake and I can go without sex." Lucas said with confidence.

"Oh Broody, you could never abstain from sex, but that's besides the point. You two are going." She grabbed Lucas's hand and dragged him out the door.

"You to Jake." Peyton said following Brooke's actions.

Haley laughed at her friends antics. She then looked up to Nathan.

"You ready to get this over with?"

"I guess so." Nathan took a hold of Haley house and followed the others out of the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a four hour day at the spa, the group arrived back at the beach house.

"How do you feel baby?" Haley asked Nathan

"alright-whatever." He turned the other way. He didn't think a day at the spa could damage his ego so much.

"What about you boys?"

"I think I'm in the mood to do something manly." Lucas concluded.

"Yeah." Jake and Nathan said at the same time. All the boys walked back out of the house saying nothing.

"Wow. We are evil." Haley laughed.

"They deserve it." Brooke said

"So now that I think its safe to say we got rid of them for the rest of the day, lets talk about this wedding." Peyton said to Haley.

"Yeah Hales. This is so exciting!" Brooke squealed.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking about wedding plans, and the boys, well they didn't really know where they went.

A couple of hours later the three girls heard the front door open. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake walked into the living room and found the girls on the floor with full glasses of whine.

"Come on guys. Come drink with us." Brooke shouted, while Haley and Peyton laughed at Brooke's antics.

"Oh boy. We shouldn't have left." Lucas said to Jake and Nathan. "Are you guys drunk?"

"Noooo." They all slurred, followed with a bunch of giggles.

"Come on, you guys have to catch up." Haley said waving the three guys over.

"I have an idea." Brooke squealed. "Lets play I never, like old times."

"I'm in." Peyton put her hand out.

"Me too." Haley placed her hand on top of hers.

"You know I'm in." Brooke placed her hand on top of theirs.

"I'll play." Nathan said. "How about you two?"

Both Jake and Lucas shrugged. The girls all squealed with excitement.

"Okay I got one." Brooke started. "I never went on a tour with Chris Keller."

Haley threw her a dirty look and took a drink from her glass.

"That was too easy. Okay, I never got caught Brookeing myself." Haley snickered.

"Tutorgirl!"

"Drink up Brooke." Peyton laughed.

Brooke took her glass and took a big swig.

"Wait what is Brookeing yourself?" Jake questioned, and everyone gave him a knowing look. "Okay never mind, don't answer that."

"My turn." Nathan spoke up. "I've never written a book."

Lucas shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "That was easy little brother. Lets see….I never left the girl I loved, and never kept contact with her." Lucas threw his brother a look. Lucas regretted saying those words as soon as they left his mouth. He watched as Nathan got up and left the room.

Nathan walked outside and went down to the beach. That was something he would always regret. It was the dumbest thing he has ever done, but his brother didn't have to rub it in his face. The game was suppose to be fun, not make you feel like shit. He always thought about it. Him and Haley would probably already be married if they kept in touch, but he was to stupid.

"Hey" Nathan was broke out of his thoughts and saw Haley standing behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just that it still doesn't sit right with me." Nathan said looking out into the water.

"Nathan none of that matters to me." Haley placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" I know Haley, but I was so stupid back then. I never stopped loving you, and I couldn't even call to 'hi'. I don't even know who I was back then." He said looking at her sadly.

"I don't know who you were back then either Nate, but that's not what matters. All I care about is that I love you, and I forgave you for that a long time ago. I'm going to be your wife Nathan, and I can't wait. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She said sincerely, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, you always make me feel better Hales. I love you more than you will ever know." Both looked at each other sincerely, but were interrupted by a cough. Nathan looked up and saw Lucas standing there.

"Hey, I'm sorry Nate."

"Its okay big brother. You didn't mean any harm by it."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said walking off. He didn't want to interrupt the happy couple.

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled. He was her past, present, and future. Her love for him would never die. Nathan looked at Haley. He doesn't know what he did to deserve her, but he's glad she still see's something in him. They were going to live a happy life.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Also I'll probably start writing another fic after I finish this one. So if you guys want to leave some ideas. I would love to hear what you guys like to read becasue I honestly have no idea what I want to write next. So please leave some ideas, or something you would like reading..I'm a Naley fan..so if you could stick to that!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I would like to thank: alwaysandforever08, Concretegirl16, naley4ever323, saderia, HJS-NS-23, LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4evr, NaleyLeytonBrookeForever, babyjames21, BLONDEMOMENT82192, preenad, GottaluvNaley, BabyJamesBabyOTHNaleyFan,cancunsun8, kutebloo, lilmonkeygirl31, OTHlover04, naleyforever18, naleyisloveforeveralways, free2bme23, mobach3, javajunkielove2809, JamesLover23, bball23, kaefoster, Jenna Mo, vampiregurl othlove419, aqualeo2425, Alisa23, DiamondMolls, Dada77.…I loved your reviews…I know it sounds cliché, but they really do help! You guys are awesome!! I hope I didn't forget anyone…If I did, I'm sorry..**

**Well this is the last chapter…I hope you enjoy it!**

_

* * *

_

_Five years later_

Nathan turned his key in the lock, and walked into a really quiet house. "Hales?" he called

"I'm in the living room babe." Nathan set his things down and made his way to the living room. As he passed the main entry way closet, he heard giggling. A big smile crept on his face as he reached for the door knob. He pulled his coat off, opened the closet door, absent mindedly threw his coat in there, and went to close the door.

"Dad!" The little boy screeched. "You threw your coat on me. Didn't you see me?" Nathan looked down at the raven haired, blue eyed boy.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't even see you in there. What were you doing in the closet anyways?" Nathan smile, playing along with the four year old boy.

"I was hiding from you dad. Duh." the little boy stood in front of his dad, with his hands placed on his hips.

"You are around your mother way too much." Nathan laughed. James had all of Nathan's physical features, but he was definitely his mothers child.

"Well maybe if you weren't always on the road." James said sadly, shooting his eyes at the floor.

"Hey, come here buddy." Nathan squatted down to James's level and looked him in the eye. "I don't like being away either, I miss you and your mom way too much when I'm gone."

"I missed you too daddy. Come look what I can do." The little boy, after feeling better, grabbed his fathers hand and dragged him into the living room where his mother was sitting.

"Hey babe. I missed you." Nathan bent down to give his wife a passionate kiss.

"Eww Dad stop that." James said disgusted behind him.

"I missed you too." Haley laughed.

"And how is my little girl?" Nathan cooed rubbing Haley's baby bump. After feeling a kick, Nathan smiled widely. "You missed your daddy huh."

"Dad guess what?" James asked, but didn't even bother waiting for his father to say what. "Me and mom picked out a name for my sister, you are going to love it. We are going to name her-"

"Jamie," Haley stopped him. "We will tell him later remember, mommy wants to bet the one to tell him."

"Okay. Sit down dad, I want to show you something." The little boy said excitedly.

Nathan smiled at his giddiness and took a seat on the couch next to his wife.

"Okay bud, lets see." He watched as James pulled out his little tike basket ball hoop, placing it in a spot where is father could see.

"You ready dad. Are you watching?"

"I'm watching Jamie." After looking to make sure his father was watching, Jamie grabbed the ball and ran toward the 4ft hoop, jumping up, and dunking the ball.

"Did you see me daddy. I did it just like you." He ran over to stand in front of his Dad. "You saw me right Dad. You want me to it again."

"I saw you bud. That was awesome. You are going to be a pro, just like me one day." Nathan gave James a big hug and let him go. "Now why don't you go practice on your hoop upstairs in your room, while I talk to mommy."

"Okay, but Dad boys don't hug each other, so maybe just a high five next time." Jamie informed him before running up the stairs to his room. Nathan watched on laughing at the little boys antics.

"my little man is growing up." Nathan said, his gaze still on the stairs James had just run up.

"Aww, you feeling old baby?" Haley teased rubbing his back.

"Maybe a little. How are you feeling Hales?" He asked looking lovingly at his wife of five yeas.

"Perfect." She smiled.

"Good. So about this name. What did you guys come up with?" Nathan asked curiously, he couldn't wait for his little girl to be born. With Jamie he was nervous, but he was anticipating this one. He hoped that she looked just like Haley.

"Well it was Jamie's idea, but I liked it to." She started and Nathan nodded. "We were thinking Jordan." She continued, and waited for his response.

"It's perfect Hales." He bent down and gave her a light kiss. "Where did Jamie come up with that?"

"Well there was this special on T.V. about Michael Jordan, and he remembered that he was one of your favorite players, and that's when he thought of the name."

"Well our boy is a genius because I love it." Nathan smiled. "He reminds me so much of you."

"Me, I swear all he did was talk about you when you were gone. He made me miss you even more."

"Aww I missed you too babe." He leaned over and placed another kiss on Haley's lips, this time things were a little more heated. Nathan brought his hand down and under Haley's shirt, gently caressing her baby bump.

"Nate we can't do this now, Jamie is right upstairs." Haley gently pushed him away, and looked at his cute little pout. "Later, I promise."

"Okay, I'm holding you to that." He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, cuddling her body into his. The two of them sat their watching T.V in a peaceful silence.

"I think I'm going to quit." Nathan said abruptly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Haley was confused

"Basketball, I think I'm going to retire after this year."

"Are you sure Nate? I don't want you to regret making a decision like that."

"I'm positive Hales. I've been playing for a good seven years now. I would rather quit and spend more time with my family. I hate being away from you and Jamie. Plus we have our little girl coming in a few months. I want to do this." He said with a smile. It was something he has been thinking about for awhile.

"Alright, If you feel it's the right thing to do, I'll back you 100 percent." Haley smiled.

"Thanks Hales for everything. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't let me back in your life."

"I love yah Nate. I couldn't imagine living my life with someone else."

"I love you too. Its always going to be me and you, Hales and our little family"

"Always and Forever."

_The end!_

* * *

**Well I hate to say it, but its over... I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Also I have a new idea for my next story...keep and eye for it...Also take a look at my other story _Just Be Your Tear_!**

**Thanks again for all of your awesome reviews!**


End file.
